Scar Tissue
by chequeredsweetheart
Summary: Mainly focused on Bender and his interactions with the other TBC characters and some of my own I threw in for good measure! Enjoy! I do not own the title, that comes from the Red Hot chillis and I thought it fitted well!
1. Chapter 1

Bender stared at his reflection in the cracked and grimy mirror that hung lopsided above his sink

**Disclaimer – I do not own any of the characters present in the film The Breakfast Club, they belong to the very cool Mr John Hughes, so no suein' my ass.**

A/N – This chapter is kind of slow but it gets better so please keep reading. Also, there is a lot of swearing, I even surprised myself when I wrote it! Lol! Sorry if that offends! PLEASE REVIEW! But only constructive criticism, I'm really sensitive about my work! Be nice!

A/N2 – This happens just after Bender has finished his two months of detention. TBC have managed to pull together and are getting along well. It focuses mainly on Bender, (because I love him) and includes a lot of OC's though few in this chapter.

Bender stared at his reflection in the cracked and grimy mirror that hung lopsided above his sink. He screwed up his eyes trying to stop the tirade of unpleasant things running through his head; when had he last eaten something substantial, when had he last had this bad a hang over, when had he last seen Claire. With that last thought he reached up and began to play with the diamond in his ear lobe.

"Fuck!" Bender stared at himself in the mirror. He had a gash running the length of his face and a series of bruises on his neck which could only be made by a large hand gripping the throat so tightly that the person nearly chocked. He felt the anger beginning to swell in him again.

"JOHNNY, GET YOUR FUCKIN' ARSE OUT OF THAT BATHROOM; STOP BEAUTIFYIN' YOURSELF IT'S A TOTAL WASTE OF TIME YOU LITTLE FAGGOT!"

It wouldn't be a total waste of time, thought Bender savagely if you didn't keep trying to bust my face up. He stared at himself and suddenly before he could control the impulsion to do so he slammed his fist into the cracked mirror, shattering it into hundreds of pieces, several of which lodged in his hand creating red rivets down his wrist.

"Fuck!" He grabbed the towel off the floor and wrapped it around his hand. He staggered back to his room, head spinning, and slumped back down on the tattered mattress on his floor. It creaked dangerously. He was just beginning to regain his focus on the room when the phone started ringing, a piercing scream of a ring that drilled into his skull.

"JOHNNY…"

"I'm gettin' it Dad!" he snatched up the phone and snapped at the person on the other end, "The Bender residence, which lowlife do you require, mother, father or sons?"

"Erm… is John there please?" he smiled as Brian stammered down the phone.

"It's me you moron"

"Oh well, I was told to call you and say that as we have this Friday off, that's today, I mean, we are going shopping and you are required."

"Oh I am, am I, well, what if I don't want to go shopping?"

He heard Brian whisper to someone at his end, "He says what if he doesn't want to go shopping!" Bender heard several people groan then Andy say "Tell him he's totalled if he doesn't!"

"You're…"

"I heard dweeb" Bender cut him off "I'll meet you there at, erm…"

"Eleven" Brian suggested helpfully

"Sounds good, meet ya outside Frankie's. Say hey to the others Brian." He slammed down the phone. Not exactly what he needed right now but an excellent excuse to escape the house, not that he really required one. A sudden sting when he moved his hand snapped his attention back to his 'accident'. The blood was beginning to soak through the towel. He grabbed an old shirt from the pile on the floor and ripped it into strips carefully wrapping them around his hand hoping they would stop the blood flow.

He checked his clock; he had half an hour to get to Frankie's. He sighed. "Fuckin' impossible!" He took a swig out of one of last nights beer cans only to discover it was full of cigarette ends. His head still spinning he slipped on his jacket and clambered out of his window sliding down the drain pipe and began to wander down the road. When he reached the park he dug in his pockets, wincing as the material caught his hand, and discovering a ten dollar bill had an internal fight with himself, dope or lunch. Dope won, he could scrounge lunch off one of the others. He stalked off into the park to find Morris, who would hopefully have a fresh supply of the heaven sent plant.

When Bender finally reached Frankie's restaurant on the east side of Shermer Mall he was over an hour late but feeling much more prepared for the day of shopping ahead. He smirked to himself when he saw the rest of 'The Breakfast Club' standing outside the eatery looking extremely worried. Claire, he was pleased to see, looked beside herself.

"Sorry I'm a bit late guys"

"You moron, what happened, I was so worried!" Claire looked as though she was torn between hitting him and hugging him. He was relieved she went for the hugging.

"Yeah sorry, but I erm, needed a quick pick me up and well it is a hell of a long trek from my end to here" he grinned.

Andy shook his head "Now were all here" Bender saluted, "we should work out what were doing. I suggest…"

"Lunch!" Brian cut in.

"I'm starving" Allison grinned at Andy and even Claire agreed that lunch sounded good so they wandered into Frankie's and found themselves a table.

"What'll it be babes?" asked the waitress eyeing Brian and sliding her gum nosily around her mouth.

Brian turned pink and hid his face behind his menu. "Erm, just a cheese burger with fries and a coke"

Claire and Allison order chicken sandwiches with fries and cokes and Andy, after much deliberation ordered two double cheese whoppers, three lots of fries and a extra large strawberry milkshake.

"That it?" drawled the waitress.

"What about Bender?" Allison asked "he's been gone for ages!" They all looked at Claire who sighed and ordered an extra fries and coke.

Bender had been standing at the door to the men's restroom willing the waitress away from their table for about five minutes. "If Andy didn't take so fuckin' long with his order I could have just missed her coincidentally." He sighed and made his way back to their table.

He saw the looks on their faces and his heart sank. "What?"

"We don't mind paying if you don't have any money" Andy ventured knowing this was a touchy subject best left alone.

"I dunno what you mean" Bender snapped plonking himself down next to Claire and casually running his hand up her thigh to see how high he could get it without her smacking him. Not very.

She shot him an evil look and he raised his hands above his head in mock surrender and grinned. "Sowy Chewy" he apologised in a babyish voice. She smiled and as he opened his mouth to say something else she shut him up, in the best way she could think of, with her own mouth. Bender ran his hand up her back to the nape of her neck and entwined his fingers in her hair whilst she twisted the hem of his shirt both pulling the other deeper and deeper into the kiss until they were forced to separate and gasp for air. Andy raised an eyebrow at Bender, who shrugged grinning,

"What can I say; she knows how to punish me"

Brian had been studying the gash on Benders face for some time and was wondering if he would sustain any injuries if he asked if it was alright. Bender smirked at him. Brian jumped and stammered with horror when he realised Bender had clocked him.

"Beauty ain't it!"

"Your father?" Andy threw Bender a 'we'll know if you're lying' look.

Bender begrudgingly agreed that the gash was of his fathers making. He smirked and pulled back his jacket sleeve.

"I made this one all on my own!"

The others gasped and Claire grabbed his hand and began to peel back the soaking strips of cloth. She looked in horror at his cuts and when she met his eyes he could see tears beginning to form. Great just what he needed.

"Its nothing" he jerked his hand away wishing he'd never shown them. Why had he shown them? Some peculiar need to look macho in front of them?

Claire looked at him, eyes wide, suddenly she slid her arms underneath his jacket and hugged him like he would disappear before her very eyes if she let go. After sitting motionless and stunned for a while Bender wrapped his arms around her and gently kissed the top of her head. She sighed into his shirt and her breath felt comfortably warm on his chest. He could quite happily sit there like that forever, he felt safe when he was with Claire, like nothing could penetrate the world she inhabited and while he was in that world nothing could get him either. He felt her begin to pull away and reluctantly loosened his grip. She smiled and reaching up brushed her lips gently against his. He felt her reach for his hand under the table, entwining their fingers and throwing him a small smile as she turned back to the others who had begun to talk about some concert Allison wanted to go to.

Benders head was beginning to spin again as he sat silently listening to the others jabber about nothing of interest. Claire and Allison were discussing the party that Claire was planning for a few weeks ahead and Brian and Andy were discussing the finer point of basketball.

"There you are my darlin's" their masticating waitress plonked their food down and wandered away without another word. Bender looked down and felt his stomach clench. Food. He wasn't opposed to food, far from it in fact, but he hated the fact that they paid for everything he ate when he was with them. He had been planning on just stealing a few of Claire's chips, she never minded and it meant he didn't have to lose face by letting them pay, for fucks sake that was the point behind the "_If she comes just order without me" _thing. Now it came to it he wasn't hungry, in fact he felt sick, his stomach had begun to churn violently and he swallowed, acutely aware of the lump progressing up his throat.

Claire squeezed his hand under the table and shot him a look of concern. Bender smiled weakly and started on the fries with an inward sigh. He didn't know what was wrong with him, he was hungry all the time until it came to eating and then he just felt sick. "Get a fuckin' grip Bender, you're fuckin' pathetic" The little voice in his head taunted. "Not only am I pathetic I'm totally friggin' nuts!" he smiled.

"So what's everyone up to later?"

Everyone shrugged and mumbled vague nothings.

Suddenly they heard a shriek behind then and turned to see Joanne and Carle standing in Frankie's doorway shrieking and waving theirs arms around. Bender cocked an eyebrow and Andy and Allison stifled their laughs. Claire went beetroot. _To think, she used to act like that!_ Brian patted her hand comfortingly and she smiled. As the two walked passed their table with their noses in the air Andy caught Benders eye. They both threw their arms in the air and screamed in falsetto voices. Claire went, if possible, even redder, Brian shrank into his seat and Allison laughed so hard her coke came out of her nose.

Carle and Joanne looked at them in disgust.

"Can we help you?" Andy smirked as Bender injected as much false concern into his voice as possible.

The girls scoffed "I don't think so?"

"Well, think about it a bit longer, I know it must be hard for your brain to work with all that peroxide seeping through your scalp" Brian looked at Bender surprised he knew what peroxide was never mind what it did.

"How, like dare you" Carle flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder, "This is natural!" Andy and Allison collapsed and Bender snorted into his coke. Claire, desperate to avoid a scene, spoke up.

"So, are you going to Jefferson's party next week?"

"Are you?" the two girls smirked and raised their eyebrows at Claire

"Yes" Claire breathed

"Then we definitely aren't!"

"Pardon?" Bender heard the venom in his own voice as he spoke.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I upset your lap dog Claire, he seems a little annoyed" Joanne simpered smugly

"What did you mean?" Andy shot Bender a warning look but he took no heed, he was sick of people who were supposed to be Claire's friends treating her like she was some sort of social disease. His eyes darkened as he stared at the two girls who looked slightly nervous at his reaction.

"Jeez it was like, a joke" Carle twisted the strap on her purse.

"Well I didn't find it very funny"

"Ok, like, noted" Carle sang and was then dragged away from the table by Joanne as Bender began to rise out of his seat. He turned and looked at Claire, she was bright pink and he could see a tear glistening on her cheek.

"Claire…"

"Oh fuck off Johnny!" Claire knew she was going to break down at any moment and she wasn't going to let them see how upset she was. In a flurry of movement she dodged out from beside Bender and practically ran to the women's bathroom. Allison rolled her eyes and grabbing a handful of fries followed Claire.

Bender looked down at his attempted fries and sighed. He surreptitiously slid the fries into Andy's carton and lent back against his seat.

Allison pushed open the door to the rest room and walked slowly over to the end cubicle which she could tell from the sobs contained a distraught Claire.

"Claire?"

"Go away Allison please!"

"Not until you tell me what's wrong"

Claire pulled the door inwards and Allison slipped inside closing it again behind her.

"Why does John have to rise to everything?" Allison was surprised Claire never called Bender 'John'.

"He just gets annoyed that people treat you like that" Allison sat down in front of Claire. Claire sighed shakily.

"I know but he just makes it worse!"

"He's only trying to look out for you"

"I know" Claire sighed "it's just; I wish everyone would just disappear and it could just be us so I wouldn't have to put up with all that crap"

"Are me, Brian and Andy included in the 'everyone?"

Claire smiled, "I don't think so, do you?"

"Well, thats something!" Allison smiled but frowned when Claire sank back into her depression.

"Okay I have a Bender joke for you; this will totally cheer you up. He told me this when I was really pissed off one day. A man is in a hotel lobby. He wants to ask the clerk a question. As he turns to go to the front desk, he accidentally bumps into a woman beside him and as he does, his elbow goes into her breast.  
They are both quite startled. The man turns to her and says, "Ma'am, if your heart is as soft as your breast, I know you'll forgive me."  
She replies, "If your dick is as hard as your elbow, I'm in room 436."" Allison smirked at Claire who giggled and shook her head in disbelief.

"He does come up with the weirdest jokes!"

"You should hear the other one he told me…" Allison was warming to her theme.

"I think we'll save it for another day!" Claire smiled hastily and stood up, helping Allison to her feet. "Thanks"

"No problamo, I'm good at this sort of thing, maybe I should become a shrink, take over from Mr Hashimoto."

"Please do, two weeks ago I had Narcissistic personality disorder, last week he diagnosed me with Social Anxiety disorder, this week it was Schizoaffective disorder, next week I'll probably be clinically insane and he'll have me sectioned!" Claire smiled weakly. "Do you think I am Narcissistic?"

"I dunno! What's it mean?"

"I show a pervasive pattern of grandiosity, a need for admiration, and a lack of empathy."

"Yes!" Allison grinned at Claire's horror stricken face "Sorry, I think you probably used to be, slightly, but you've changed" Claire felt so much better having Allison tell her that.

"Let's go before they begin to worry about us!" Claire let Allison slide put of the toilet first then followed, carefully re applying her make up in the mirror then leading the way back to their table where the three boys sat waiting.

"Hey, sorry about that guys, we needed a girly chat"

Allison rolled her eyes and plonked herself down next to Andy; she pulled a section of her half eaten chicken sandwich off and dipped it into Andy's strawberry milkshake. Andy smiled slightly and pushed the milkshake towards her.

"You can finish that"

"Aww, thanks!" she smiled innocently.

"Claire, I" Bender never got to finish

"I'm sorry I was a total jerk, it's just I hate that you have to protect me from my _friends_, it isn't how it should be and I hate that they are such shallow minded bitches that they can't accept me and you as 'us'" she babbled and when she finally stopped to breathe she looked up at him expectantly. He smiled at her and cupped her face between his hands brushing his lips against hers, she responded hungrily, pulling him towards her by the front of his shirt. Andy and Allison smiled, happy that another crisis had been averted and Brian turned slightly pink and busied himself searching for his wallet.

When order had been restored they returned to what remained of their meals.

"I was thinking, I'm supposed to goin' out with some mates tonight, to a club, I wondered if any of you fancied coming along, if you've got nothing better to do" Bender looked down at the table to avoid meeting any of their eyes.

"Cool, which club?" Andy sounded genuinely interested.

"The Marquee, it's not in that bad a part of Shermer" he added hastily

"Sounds ace, me and Brian will definitely show, right Bri?"

Brian wasn't given much opportunity to object so just smiled and nodded wondering how on earth he was going to persuade his parents to let him out that late at night.

"Yeah, we might grace you with an appearance", Allison giggled nudging Claire, who smirked at Bender.

Keep goin' it gets better! Lol!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer – I do not own any of the characters present in the film The Breakfast Club, they belong to the very cool Mr John Hughes, so no suein' my ass.**

A/N – This happens just after Bender has finished his two months of detention. TBC have managed to pull together and are getting along well. It focuses mainly on Bender, (because I love him) and includes a lot of OC's. In this one we meet Benders friends.

* * *

Bender glanced nervously at the door for about the millionth time and the blonde guy next to him sighed.

"Give it a rest Johnny; you don't need to keep looking over there with that worried look on your face"

Bender sighed and glared at the two other boys around the table who were sniggering into their drinks.

"Why'd you invite them anyways?" The boy with black spiked hair looked at Bender through dilated pupils, his voice giving away his slightly stoned condition.

"Dunno, so I'd have some one with half a brain to talk to tonight instead of you fags!" The blonde guy snorted, then nudged Bender, "They're here!"

Andy looked nervously around the crowded club, searching desperately for Bender. He had tight hold of Brian's jacket, not wanting to loose the already terrified teen in an unknown environment. Finally he spotted Bender sitting at a table with three other boys and tugged Brian towards them.

Bender grinned up at him and began to introduce his friends.

"This is Razor" he motioned at the blonde haired boy who sttof out in a bright green Van Halen t-shirt with a black under shirt beneath it.

"Hash" the next guy he pointed at had red hair, slightly darker than Claire's. A shot of black ran through his hair and was spiked into a Mohican. The final guy Bender pointed to looked stoned, he had short black hair which stuck out all over the place, Andy was not sure if this look was intended or natural but it made him look as though he had just stuck his fingers in a plug socket. He was introduced as "the stoner". Bender smirked.

"He's actually called Glen" corrected Razor as he got up and fetched two more chairs.

Andy nodded, slightly nervous "I'm…"

"You're Andy Clarke, wrestler extraordinaire who gets up everyone's ass and Brian the brain who is unnaturally clever as a result of a chemical experiment gone wrong" Glen piped up and then sniggered into his drink.

"Please excuse him" smirked Hash; "he has chemical issues of his own". Andy smiled in return and then looked at Bender who grinned at Andy and tipped his hand in a drinking motion. Andy nodded and pointed at Brian, Bender smirked and winked then disappeared into the crowd.

"Well who the fuck might you be?" A very stoned girl with a short leather skirt, high heeled black boots and hair teased to within an inch of its life slid over to Andy and began to run her hand down his chest.

"Fuck off Tracey, go and find someone else to pay for your coke!" Razor smacked her arm.

"Bender usually does, he not here?" She never took her eyes off Andy's body.

"Nah and he's cleaned up any ways!"

Andy and Brian looked uncomfortable.

"Well, you just tell him I said hi" she giggled and tripped off in to the darkness.

"You'll have to excuse, um, most of the girls in here; Bender's been around a few times." Razor winked whilst Hash and Glen just smirked at each other.

Andy nodded, "We saw his wallet!"

"Those are just the ones he's dated" he shot Andy a look of incredulity, "He hasn't told you about his nick name then?"

Andy shook his head slowly, apprehensive about what was coming next. Razor looked uncomfortable.

"Bang Bang Drop Bender!" Hash snorted

"What?"

Hash began to repeat himself when Bender reappeared from the crowd with a tray of drinks and a packet of fags in his mouth. Razor shot Hash a telling look but Hash was too stoned to notice or care.

"You see 'e bangs 'em once, e' bangs 'em twice then e' drops 'em like a stone."

"I'll stone your fuckin' head in in a minute!" Hash was already apologising when as he looked up at Bender. Bender silenced him with a look that would have frozen molten lava. Glen snorted at Hash's look of panic and received a look himself.

Bender divvied up the drinks as Jump by Van Halen started blasting out around them. Andy looked expectantly at Bender who grinned and passed a coke can to Brian.

"Coke??" Andy looked incredulously at Bender

"Don't worry, he'll be singing by the end of the night, trust me!" and Andy did, god knows why.

They sat, generally chatting and messing about, steadily poring more and more 'cokes' down Brian who was becoming increasing uncontrolled. Andy had just returned with a sixth round when someone caught Razors eye.

"Oh shit, trouble on the horizon" Razor studied his drink and Hash and Glen suddenly became very preoccupied finding their fags. Bender groaned and signalled for Brian and Andy to look away. Benders heart began to thump as he saw Andy's head flick over his shoulder.

"What you lookin' at you fuckin' retard!" A very drunk man weaved his way over to their table and slammed his fist down making their drinks bounce and Brian nearly jump onto Andy's knee in fear.

"Fuck off Morris!" Bender looked furious

"Not until you pay me what you fuckin' owe me you little slag!"

"I don't owe you shit!"

"What about all that stuff you had last week, you had enough to kill a fuckin' horse!" A strobe light fell across Morrisand Bender's faces and Andy saw the two had equally stony looks.

"I'll see you later!" Bender sounded threatening. Morris either didn't notice or didn't care.

"No you fuckin' won't you'll see me now!" He snatched hold of Benders shirt collar and hooked him out of his chair and began dragging him through the crowd.

Razor looked at Andy and sighed "You're gonna' find out eventually…" Hash suddenly snapped out of his daze and smacked Razor on the side of his face.

"It's for Bender to tell them" he looked threateningly at Razor. Razor seemed to agree and so he shut up.

Andy's heart was beginning to beat faster, what was Razor about to tell them, where was Bender, who was that guy. He was beginning to doubt the sanity of the decision to come out with Bender.

After about half an hour of watching the clock with growing unease Andy decided to check on Bender, "I need some air" he managed to shout over the noise. The others just watched him weave into the crowd and then get swallowed up by the darkness.

He pushed the double doors open at the back of the club and stepped out into the cold night air. He was staring at nothing when he heard a familiar voice moan from the corner,

"Oh fuck, do you know how much I've missed you!"

"Bender?" as his eyes accustomed to the outside gloom he could make out two entangled bodies moving in time, one shoved up against a wall, the larger of the two, (Bender ?) pressed against her.

"What the fuck man, do you have no control over what's in your pants!" Bender heard Andy's voice somewhere behind him but it was very distant. He ignored him nothing was going to spoil this.

Suddenly he felt a hand clamp on his shoulder; he was spun round and briefly saw Andy's face contorted with rage as Andy swung his fist into his jaw.

"ANDY!" A female voice from behind Bender made Andy do a double take. Claire was stood in ripped jeans; a purple Duran Duran t-shirt and a leather jacket, her red hair slicked sideways in a way that made her look decidedly sexy, staring, infuriated at Andy.

"Claire?"

"Thanks for the belief in me man" Bender massaged his jaw; Sporto packed a hell of a punch.

"Sorry it's just the guys in there made it out like you were a sex demon." Andy scoffed. Bender raised his eyebrows but before he got chance to reply a female voice slurred from the corner, "He is a frickin' sex demon, he did me so many times I thought my brain was gonna explode." Bender groaned and saw the recognition flash over Andy's face.

"So Bender" she drawled "you got anything on you, you must have some, I heard Morris layin' into you. You can't have snorted all that coke just yet, so you fancy giving me some for old time's sake." Razor suddenly appeared at his side.

"Fuck Tracey, I told you he's clean now" He shot Bender a glance, Bender knew he was giving him a way out. Good ol' Razor, always there for him, but there was no point trying to lie any more, he sighed and dug into his pocket; he pulled out a bag of white powder and threw it on the floor at the girl's feet. She dived on it and staggered away clutching it to her chest. Razor nodded to him and walked back inside. Bender looked at the other two who were staring at him as if he had just grown another head.

"Cocaine?" Andy had trouble getting the word out. Bender knew he was for it now; he ran a hand through his hair and shuffled his feet. He had always planned on telling them but he just hadn't worked around to it yet.

"Johnny?" Bender heard the concern in Claire's voice and his heart soared, if she had totally given up on him she would have sounded angry or she just wouldn't have spoken.

"I…" This was going to be hard. "I started a few years back, I needed something stronger than dope to take away the pain and…" he trailed off, he couldn't think of any thing that sounded like a reasonable justification for his coke addiction so he was going to keep his mouth shut.

He looked down as he felt Claire's hand on his arm. He looked at her and her eyes were full of tears.

"No crying Cherry, your make up will run!" He smiled weakly.

She slid her arms around him and buried her head in his chest. He hugged back wanting to squeeze the sadness out of her and make it all better. His shirt felt wet and he realised she was crying.

"Hey!" he gently pushed a hand under her chin and tilted her head. "Don't cry, please!" He kissed her forehead and she buried her head in his shirt again. He felt her sigh against his chest and he sighed in an involuntary response.

She pulled away and looked at him hard. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Bender sighed again and ran a hand through his hair, "I didn't want you to think I was just some drugged up criminal" he answered eventually "I thought you wouldn't want anything to do with me" he could feel his insides burning at the embarrassment of having to admit his weakness especially like that with no prior warning.

"You are an idiot" she punched his arm but gently. He laughed, he couldn't help it. She looked up at him and started laughing too. She smiled, eyes still wet from crying, make up slightly smudged, "I understand." He waited for the 'but', it never came. Claire knew it would be hard for him to stop and so she was leaving it up to him. He smiled. She did understand. He slid his arm around her and steered her gently back towards the club.

"Wait, Andy" Claire stopped, Bender smirked

"He went back inside at, 'no crying', personal space, so seeing as we have all this time to ourselves, how about we address the issue of a certain persons cherry" he winked suggestively.

"You are a pig!" She smacked his arm,

"Don't pretend you don't love it" he growled in her ear making her shiver, she smiled at him innocently and then dragged him back inside the club and managed to navigate to the table where the others were sat waiting.

Allison was sat on Andy's knee and the two of them were engaged in 'personal activities' of their own, Hash and Glen were having an argument with a very intoxicated Brian about the nature of the universe, Glen was claiming that the whole world was just one persons bad acid trip and that no one really existed and Brian was trying to explain that, that just wasn't possible. Razor was sat there smiling contentedly, staring at the gyrating bodies on the dance floor.

They all looked up expectantly as Bender and Claire arrived. Bender hid behind Claire and sounding as scared as he knew how peeked out and whispered "Are they all still staring?" She laughed and shook her head in dismay of him.

"Sit down you moron!" he plonked himself down on a chair next to Razor who smirked at him. Claire snaked her arm around his neck and slid onto his knee.

"Now, where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?" she smiled innocently at him.

Bender smirked "Well…" he never finished as she smashed her lips against his, gently sliding her tongue into his mouth and slowly caressing his own. Bender slid his hand under her jacket and under her top and began to run his hand over her smooth skin. She moaned slightly and shifted towards him. God he never wanted this kiss to end.

Eventually they separated and Bender noticed Claire cheeks had flushed a healthily pink. He smirked.

Brian hiccupped. "Guys, I hate to ask at this tender moment, but, what do they put in this coke?" Hash, Glen, Razor and Bender all creased over laughing. When they had eventually controlled themselves Bender looked at Brian about to explain but found he had to bury his head in Claire shoulder to stop from laughing again. Razor smiled at the dumbfounded faces around the table and looked at Brian.

"Rum, Gin, Whiskey, Vodka and a small dash of Tequila." He smirked "Perfect to make the night go with a bang, an original Bender recipe" his voice was becoming more strained towards the end as he tried desperately not to laugh. Bender caught his eye and knew his friend was gone. They both doubled over laughing again, joined this time by Andy, Allison and Claire who all saw the look of confusion on Brian's face as he looked suspiciously at his coke.

Bender felt sorry for Brian and after he had regained control of himself, he managed to stutter an apology.

"So, it isn't just coke?" Brian murmured.

"No Brainiac, it isn't _just coke_." Hash mimicked clapping Brian on the back and sending him flying into the table and in turn the table flying onto the floor with Brian on top of it.

_CRASH!!_

Brian looked sheepishly at the others; he didn't think the table would make that much noise. He noticed they weren't looking.

"SHERMER PD! NOBODY MOVE!"

Bender looked at Razor, heart pounding, this had happened thousands of times before but he didn't like the idea of explaining to a group of irate parents why their previously uncorrupted children had spent the night in the cooler. Razor nodded, Bender took hold of Claire's jacket. Razor took hold of Andy and Allison. Glen and Hash took hold of Brian, who was still sat bewildered on the floor. The others looked at their _criminal_ companions completely perplexed.

"On three." mouthed Bender

"Three!" yelled Razor and they all began to run, they cleared the dance floor just in time as behind them they could hear the noise beginning to build as cops and 'clubbers' clashed violently. Bender smirked; he had maybe forgotten to mention the fact that a brawl with the local PD was usually the end to a night out in his part of town.

"What the hell was that?" Andy violently disengaged himself from Razors grip.

"Don't worry sporto, no need to get your tights in a twist!"

"We could have been caught up in that, it looks violent!" Bender scoffed.

"Well done sporto, violent!"

"Please don't argue" Allison laid a calming hand of Andy's shoulder.

Brian was currently crawling around on the floor, talking to a small line of ants he had found.

"We'd better get him home" Claire looked at Bender with fake annoyance, a smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

They eventually got Brian into the back of the car. Bender was very glad he wouldn't have to be part of the reverse process, getting him out of the car and into his room without his parents waking up.

Claire looked up at him through her eyelashes. Fuck didn't she know what that did to him.

"Be good and take care of yourself"

"I will" he smirked

"Honest?" she frowned

"Honest!" she could tell he meant it. She smiled and wound up her window.

As he watched the receding car Bender felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Razor smirking at him.

"What you smirkin' at?"

"She has got you well and truly whipped man! You didn't even wanna lie to her about the coke"

"Fuck you!" Bender smacked his friend around the head.

"You know I'm right Bender!" Bender scowled at his friend but that only made Razors grin wider.

"You stayin' over?" Razor suddenly turned serious.

Bender thought about the drunken shits waiting for him at home, ready to dish out more pain and anguish. He didn't want to let them spoil his night.

"Yeah, if it's cool!"

"Sure it is, my mom fuckin' loves you"

"Well, she's mint your mom." Razor grinned.

"C'mon lover boy, lets hit the sack, I am knackered!"

Bender was about to agree with him when he realised what Razor had just called him. "Oi!"

Razor was already half way down the road laughing his head off.

"You piece of shit, I'm gonna knock you into next week, get your fuckin' ass back here" and with that he set off after Razors retreating figure feeling happier than he had felt in a long time.

* * *

REVIEW BUT BE NICE! PLEASE! I 3 Van Halen!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer – I do not own any of the characters present in the film The Breakfast Club, they belong to the very cool Mr John Hughes, so no suein' my ass.**

A/N – This happens just after Bender has finished his two months of detention. TBC have managed to pull together and are getting along well. It focuses mainly on Bender, (because I love him) and includes a lot of OC's. No major OC's in this one. Mainly from Andy's POV. Several rather instructive explanations about car stealing in here. I am not responsible for any of the actions that happen because of the info in here! Lol! (I put the times in to help me whilst I was writing it and I left them in as I think they make it clearer!)

* * *

9:10 am

Bender lay on the stained and smelly couch in Razors front room looking at the sun streaming through the lopsided blind covering the window at the far side of the room. He smiled and reached down to his jeans which were still lying on the floor in a heap and pulled out a packet of fags and a lighter. He lay there happily chain smoking until a knock at the kitchen door roused him from his day dream.

Pulling the old red blanket around him Bender muttered about early morning wake up calls and stumbled into the kitchen. He stopped, totally amazed to see Claire and Allison peering into the kitchen through the grubby glass in the door. He crept passed Razors older brother Keith and slid open the door praying one of Razors moms anarchistic boyfriends had got round to oiling the hinges. No one had.

The door let out a painful screech which woke Keith from his resting place, slumped over a beer bottle at the kitchen table.

"WHAT THE FUCK? GET OUT YOU SCRAWNY LITTLE RAT! WHAT YOU DOIN' WAKIN' ME AT THIS HOUR?" before Bender could reply Keith shoved him out into the cold and slammed the door.

"Sorry" Claire smiled innocently and Allison began to study her shoes with great earnest.

"One minute" Bender grumbled as he trudged round to the back of the house. Eventually finding no of the windows in the single story building open he returned to the first one he had passed and began to hammer on it.

"Razor, wake the fuck up!"

"What" the window slid open and a bleary eyed Razor stuck his head out.

"What you doin' out here man?"

"Your moron of a brother started pmsin' at me this mornin' and threw me out, I need my clothes"

"One sec'" Razor yawned and disappeared.

Bender turned to the two girls who were looking impatient.

"Why are you two here anyway?" he snapped

"We're going to Andy's meet!" Claire glared at him "You can't have forgotten!"

"So what if I did forget, I'm not used to having my weekends free, I'm usually keeping Dick company most of the time!" Bender turned back towards the house only to be smacked in the face by his jeans which came flying out of the window followed by his boots, t-shirt, shirt and jacket.

"Thanks" he snapped angrily as the window was slammed shut. He gathered up his clothes and pulled the red blanket closer around him to shut of the air.

"Come on" Claire took his arm, "you can change when we get there, we're going to be late" She dragged a protesting Bender back to her car followed by Allison who was still studying her shoes very carefully.

Brian was sat in the back seat, hand pressed to his forehead, moaning slightly.

Bender smirked and leaned over "Morning brain!" Brian looked pained and slid further down in his seat.

"Leave Brian alone, it's your fault he's in that state!"

Bender smirked and began shoving his clothes in a green carrier bag at his feet. "Sorry Mommy!"

Claire shook her head and turned the car around to head up to Shermer Stadium.

* * *

9:45 am

Andy looked around as he climbed out of his Dad's bronco and sighed. Allison was no where in sight. She had promised she would be there before the meet began to wish him luck. Andy kicked the wheel of his Dads car absently and though about everything except what he was 'supposed' to be thinking about. The match. He didn't care anymore really, it didn't interest him, his dad had managed to kill any passion he had for the sport years ago and now competing left him hollow and bored, he just wanted to be with Allison and the others, but especially Allison, he thought about how she had looked, smiling up at him from her pillow hair tousled, black shit smudged but perfect in every single way. His mouth curled slightly at the corners as he thought about her satisfied squeak as he had gently brushed his lips over hers and then slid closer to her deepening the kiss, arms wrapped tightly around her…

"C'mon champ, get focused" his Dad clapped him hard on the shoulder bringing him crunching back to reality. "I wanna see you really pushing yourself out there, you will never get a scholarship if you don't pull out all the stops and go for it.

Andy sighed "Sure Dad" and he forced a smile.

"Andy" Allison ran to him and flung her arms around his neck, "I'm so sorry we're late it's just taken us so long to get here, the traffic has been murder and we had to stop on the way." She pulled away face flushed fully revealed because her hair was swept back in a half pony tail half straggled mess. She noticed he was looking, she smiled and self consciously raised her hands to her head. He stopped her.

"I like it, the scruffy look suits you" he smiled and pulled her closer sliding his hands down her waist. Andy heard Allison sigh in satisfaction and lean into his chest letting him support her weight.

Suddenly he clocked something she had just said, "Who's we?" he pulled away from her, a puzzled looked etched across his face.

She giggled "Everyone!" she flung her arms wide and stepped back to reveal Brian dressed in a blue cords and a white jumper, the correct Shermer colours, Claire perfectly made up with a white shirt and a blue skirt with matching bag and shoes and Bender wrapped in a blanket that used to be red, looking like he had just been pulled out of bed, which he had.

Andy felt his cheeks burning, "you… you, didn't have to come you know"

"Well we wanted to come and show our support, didn't we" Claire smiled brightly and Allison nodded feverently, Brian stuttered out an agreement and even Bender confirmed her statement after a sharp dig in the ribs.

Mr Clarke yelled from the door to the stadium and they began to traipse in, Andy felt slightly better about having to take part now the breakfast club were here but he still wasn't sure he wanted to bother. Claire was reaching into her car to retrieve Benders clothes when she found she had been enveloped in a warm red blanket and was being lent on from behind.

Bender wrapped his arms around Claire and kissed her neck. Claire lent back and enjoyed the perfect sensation forgetting momentarily where she was. She twisted in his arms under the blanket so she was facing him and reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply. He smelt of cigarettes and soap with the underlying scent of pot ever present. Claire eventually mustered enough mental strength to pull herself away and snatching the green shopping bag from her car led a protesting Bender into the stadium to find the others.

Andy was sat in the locker room, feeling his nerves mount inside him, he was used to an audience but this time it was different. They were _all _going to be there, watching, "Oh God" he thought "Bender is going to see me in tights"

Claire tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for Bender to return after changing into his clothes. Eventually he arrived and she led the way to their seats. Allison had suggested high up ones so they could see all the action without being too close and distracting Andy. They ended up on the back two rows, Allison, Claire and Bender at the back and Brian squished in-between two kissing couples in the seat in front of Bender.

"Hey Bri" Bender smirked then put on a sympathetic look. "Are you lonely?" he simpered. Brian scoffed in disgust and spun around in his seat.

* * *

10:00am

Allison was practically jumping about in her seat. Claire smiled; she had never seen her so excited. "Look" she cried, they looked "They've put up the pairings sheet, all the wrestlers can now go and look and see who their first opponents are" she craned her neck desperate to see him. "Look there's Andy" she squealed.

Andy scanned the seating for Allison. "Andy!" he looked up and saw a now dressed Bender waving at him from the very back. He squinted and could just make out Allison jumping up and down next to him. He could also see Brian and Claire, both waving but slightly more composed that the other two. He smiled and turned back to the board. His blood ran to ice and his heart began to beat so fast he thought it was going to thump its way out of his chest. He stuck his hands in the pockets of his joggers and slunk back to the locker room.

Allison fidgeted uncontrollably and it was beginning to get on Benders nerves. "Look, if you wanna know what's going on the badly go and fuckin' ask him" he snapped at her. Claire smacked him over the head, "She can't you moron, if she gets caught back there they will throw her out and then she can't watch".

Bender sighed, hauling himself up and climbing over Allison to the end of the row. "I'll go and fuckin' ask then" he winked at Claire "Try not to miss me too much!" she glared at him but she couldn't keep a smile from playing around the corners of her mouth.

Bender began to descend to the exit and then turned and threw them a sarcastic salute. Claire smiled, he was so arrogant.

Bender wandered through the stadiums labyrinth until he found a sign saying Shermer Wrestling team Locker room and an arrow which he duly followed. He entered the large white room and immediately raised his white undershirt cuff to his nose. The smell in there was horrendous, like, well god only knew and Bender certainly didn't want to find out.

"Bender?" He felt himself being yanked sideways and found himself face to face with a perplexed Andrew Clarke.

Bender snorted "If you wanted some alone time with me all you had to was ask". He eyed Andy who was shifting distractedly from one foot to the other. "What's up man? You look constipated"

Andy looked pained then gestured to the door "First room on the left, his names Carl" Bender shook his head, Andy was so mellow-fucking-dramatic. As he had been thinking he had been walking. He looked into the other changing room and stopped dead.

"Hey Carl" The guy who answered made Bender instinctively reach for his switch knife. He looked like he could wrestle with a car and come up smelling of roses. Bender turned on his heel and retreated.

Andy was sat rocking backwards and forwards biting his nails, he looked up at Bender, panic clear in his eyes "See!!"

Bender nodded and was about to make a suggestion when Couch Martins entered the room and bellowed "You, boy, your not supposed to be here!" Bender flashed Andy a grin and walked out of the room leaving Andy to his terror.

"Johnny!" the voice behind him made him jump. Claire looked up at him expectantly.

"Princess, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"You were gone ages I was beginning to think you and Andy had skipped town together" she flashed him an evil grin

"Nah, apparently he's set on Allison" He smirked and she smacked him playfully on the arm. "Let's get going before we get kicked out"

They were making their way along a corridor when a familiar voice reached their ears.

"My name is Richard Vernon and I am Vice Principle of Shermer High, now let me through!"

"Fuck!" Bender dragged Claire into the nearest room and pushed the door to.

After what seemed like hours but was in fact just a few minutes Vernon's footsteps began to recede and Bender was about to suggest they left when he heard Claire gasp. "He is seriously ugly!" Bender turned to see she was holding a thick file in her hand. He was about to make a smart comment when he noticed the picture in the file she was referring to.

"Oh yeah he's the one Andy's paired with"

"He can't be, he's a group three weight, Andy is only group one." Bender just stared at her, "I dated a lot of wrestlers. It helps to know the rules" She winked

Bender felt slightly offended at her dismissal of his observation and slightly jealous that she had dated 'a lot' of wrestlers. "He is I swear, his name's Carl, right!"

Claire checked, and nodded. Suddenly she felt the folder being jerked from her grasp. "What is it with you, me and small, dark rooms?"

"I have no idea!" she moved to go past him but he blocked her way, "Johnny, were going to get caught!"

"So?"

"So, I…"

"You're just trying to escape because you know you just can't resist me" he leaned towards her, his breath tickling her neck. Her pulse began to quicken and her breathing deepened slightly. Bender smirked to hear the change.

Suddenly a roar erupted from the stadium.

"Shit" She pushed Bender away and they ran towards the noise. "It's begun"

* * *

11:00 am

Bender was trying to remember the last time he had been this bored. He couldn't, he didn't think he had ever been this bored; either that or he was so bored his mind was shutting down and refusing to allow him to remember such a time occurring previously.

Claire yawned and looked at Bender. They had been officially dating for about a month and a half now, it was nearly June and she had yet to even see his house never mind meet his family. She supposed that she shouldn't push him; after all she hadn't introduced him properly to her parents yet. He was just the wastiod who stalked her. Apparently.

Brian was trying to work out the gravity factored in wrestling and if someone's weight could be used with gravity to conclude a match quicker, or something like that, his brain was going into melt down.

Allison was sat silently watching the exit to the lockers where Andy would enter for his fight. She hated and loved watching Andy compete. She was so proud of him but at the same time completely terrified he was going to get hurt and usually it was the terror that won over.

Bender snapped out of his stupor and looked at Allison who was eating her hand again. He gently removed her hand from her mouth and told her to sit on it. Claire then inquired when it was going to be Andy's turn to wrestle.

Allison looked at her listing. "He's the 16th pairing"

Did she dare ask "Out of?"

"Sixteen"

Bender gawped at Allison "Pray do tell us, what pairing are we on currently" Allison smiled slightly and then bit her lip. "Third" Brian put his head inside his jumper and moaned much to the interest of the girl next to him. Bender looked as though he was about to start hyperventilating. Claire just let her eyes glaze over.

* * *

13.50pm

"There he is" Allison shot out of her seat and began to wave madly at Andy who looked like a man headed for his doom. The lifeless bodies of her three companions suddenly began to move.

"What?!" Bender croaked his voice heavy with sleep.

"A 34C!" yelled Brian, and then turned scarlet as his surroundings swam back into focus.

Claire just stretched a little and straightened her blouse. When she looked at Bender he was smirking. "What?" she replied slightly self conscious.

His grin expanded "You talk in your sleep" and he winked at her.

She hit him on the arm and began to fluff her hair.

Allison's eyes were fixed intently on the scene before her as she whispered encouragements to Andy like some sort of mantra. Bender scoffed "Speak up he can't hear you!" as he stretched the sleep out of his muscles then he leant forward and whispered in Brian's ear in his most patronising tone "Now Brian, who is it who is a 34C!" Brian blushed and ignored the comment though the girl next to him was definitely taking more notice in him as she eyed him with a suggestive smile. This just made Brian even redder as he busied himself brushing some invisible dust off his jumper.

"Who's he fighting?" Allison was craning to see Andy's opponent.

Claire shot Bender an evil glare, "I thought you warned her!"

Bender sighed and turned to Allison, "Try not to panic" he said with slightly false sounding sympathy "but the guy who looks like a direct descendent of King Kong might just be Andy's partner"

Allison froze. Surely not, that boy had to be more than a group one weight.

"He's a group 3 weight, if that um, means anything" Claire eyed Allison nervously.

Allison was twisting and untwisting her green t-shirt her hands shaking as she did so. "But that's illegal, Andy is only allowed to fight group one players, he's gonna die" she finished on a whisper. Brain turned awkwardly in his seat and tried to say something comforting but nothing really came to mind.

* * *

14.00pm

Andy could feel his knee going, he was going to have to ask for time or he was going to lose. Either way his dad would flip. He signalled to the ref who granted him time and made the acknowledgement to the other wrestler. Suddenly Andy felt the wrestlers grip strengthen and his head snapped back as he was slammed against the mat with immense force. He blinked; dazed he heard a cheer go up from the opposition's bench. Surely that wasn't right.

Bender knew very, very little about wrestling but he supposed that, as in most sports, if you asked for time and it had been granted anything after that didn't count. He watched as the huge wrestler smacked Andy against the floor causing his eyes to roll back into his head because of the force.

"OI!" Bender didn't do emotion but he also didn't do his mates getting smacked around "You fuckin' prick, that's not fair, he asked for time!" He was surprised to find Claire standing beside him glaring at the player, he thought she would have pulled him into his seat or curled up with embarrassment.

Bender glared at the ref causing the little man to step back in alarm even though Bender was about 15 metres away at the top of the stand. He hastily agreed that the move was illegal and did not count towards the match.

Andy was climbing to his feet when he felt his knee go. He slid back down to the floor and clamped his hands around his leg. The pain seared up and down his body and he couldn't think straight. He was barley aware of his team mates as they scraped him off the floor and guided him back to the changing rooms. He wasn't aware of his coach asking him repeatedly if he was alright. He even blanked out his dad giving him a hard time for _showing his weakness_ and reiterating that _he wouldn't have losers in this family_. What Andy was aware of was a large, scruffy young man who was elbowing his way through the wrestler's using every rude word he could think of to get them to shift. "Move you brainless dick or I'll shove your fuckin' tights so far up your ass you could use them as replacement vocal cords"

Andy couldn't help smiling. Bender pushed passed Andy's Dad and sat down hard on the wooden bench

"How's it goin' sporto, I heard a rumour that I'm gonna' have to forgo the pleasure of watching you prance around in tights" Andy smiled again, this was Benders way of inquiring how he was. He looked up to see Claire and Brain fidgeting nervously and Allison hiding behind them a wild look in her eyes. He held out his hand to her and she entwined her fingers in his and slid on to the bench next to him. She leaned forward and brushed a blonde strand away from his eyes. Andy was transfixed, nothing mattered any more, his knee even stopped hurting. He was vaguely aware of Bender beginning a violent argument with his Dad about an illegal pairing whilst his father and coach argued it couldn't be backed out of now without it tarnishing Andy's reputation. He heard Bender scoff and say something that sounded very rude and made the entire wrestling team gasp and pulled him away from Allison's eyes.

Bender was stood looking very smug with himself; Andy wasn't sure if it was because he had made his point or if he had shocked the team. It didn't really matter.

"C'mon sport, you know you can beat this guy, now get out there and fight him in the true Clarke way!" His Dad pulled him to his feet and began dragging him to the exit. Andy didn't see the Breakfast club again until he was out at the mat but he was very pleased to note they hadn't returned to their seats and were stood at the side, waiting.

He smiled nervously at them and re – engaged with the enormous player. The breakfast club watched as Andy grappled with the gigantic competitor and just when Andy appeared to be in a position to throw him they saw 'Carl' press his own leg against Andy's knee twisting it sharply. Andy let out a scream of pain and everything began to go black.

When Andy opened his eyes he saw Brian's face peering down at him, the face smiled in relief. Andy heard a yell of pain to his left and smiled to see Bender beating the living shit out of the "no good, cheating, filthy, mother fucking scumbag" whilst evading any attempts being made by the officials to separate him from the mammoth wrestler. Every time Benders fist connected with the wrestlers bulk 'Carl' shrank further against the wall babbling his apologies.

"Bender, leave him" Bender turned and smirked

"Well if you're sure man" The huge wrestler breathed a sigh of relief, relief that was short lived as Bender elbowed him violently in the stomach before ambling over to Andy and the others.

Allison looked at his knee and carefully moved it into a normal position. Andy grimaced but managed a smile for her.

"I don't think I can go on" he stuttered, he was horrified to hear himself saying that, a few months ago he would never have been able to admit that, to himself, let alone any one else "But my dad will crucify me if I don't"

Bender opened his mouth but Claire cut him off "Fuck your Dad, if he doesn't have the brain cells to see that you will do more damage by carrying on then he isn't fit to be called a human being never mind a parent" Bender looked immensely proud of his girlfriend, his attitude was definitely rubbing off on her.

"That's my girl" he smirked

No more was said as they pulled Andy carefully to his feet and began to manoeuvre him towards the door, Bender on one side Brian on the other. They collected his stuff from the changing room and slowly guided him to Claire's Convertible white Ford escort. _Just like the one Makepeace has in Dempsey and Makepeace, which despite being British based she was totally hooked on and had begun to take Harriet Makepeace as her style guru_.

"Right, you two keep hold of him" Claire gestured at Andy, Brian and Bender. "Allison sit there" Allison sat in the back seat. "Put Andy in the back seat, lying down so he doesn't have to bend his knee, put your head on Allison's lap" she was getting into this. "I'll drive, Brain in the front." Bender cleared his throat. Claire cocked a perfect eyebrow at him.

"I'll walk"

"See you at the hospital!" as they drove away Bender was kicking himself. Razor was right, that girl had him well and truly whipped. He absently fingered the diamond in his ear whilst looking around for an alternative mode of transport. The hospital was a long way away and he was damned if he was walking.

"Bingo" an evil grin spread across his face as his eyes lighted upon a white Bronco gleaming in the sun. He wandered over to the trash cans at the side of the stadium and searched through the various bits of old equipment lying around. Finding a smashed base ball bat with a wedge missing, he grinned and returned to the car. He slid the bat down between the car door and the car body. Bender smirked as he disengaged the aerial on the car and slid it into the gap created by the wedge. He hummed with concentration as he twisted the wire and hit the unlock button on the left of the steering wheel. He smiled as the car door popped open. "Childs play" He slid into the car and shut the door again. He always did the next bit in the wrong order, so biting his lip in concentration he began to talk himself through it.

"Remove cover of ignition tumbler, check, locate 'on' positive and negative wires, check, strip coating from ends of these wires" he pulled out his switch knife and cut the plastic coating around the wires. "Check, hold wires so they are touching, check, car is now on" he smirked, he located the starter wires and continued "strip starter wires, check, make wires touch briefly, check, car is now ready for take off, check." He smirked again and bowed to an imaginary audience. "Childs play" he repeated and slipped the car into gear.

* * *

16.30pm

Andy nodded solemnly as he listened to the irate man on the phone. The three present breakfast clubbers fidgeted nervously.

"What's the matter?" ventured Brian cautiously as Andy finally put down the hospital receiver.

"My Dad can't get here for another hour, some punk stole his car!"

"It was either that or begin a small pilgrimage to get here" Bender smirked as he put his head around the door. "How is everyone?"

"Fine"

"Fabtastic!" Bender sounded genuinely pleased

"You stole my dad's car!"

"I didn't wreck it sporto" Bender looked offended, Andy's expression softened slightly. Bender grinned as he looked around the bare hospital bay and then back to Andy; "Is it bad?" he nodded to Andy's knee.

"Nah, just a twist, I'm only still here because I have to wait for my Dad to come and pick me up" Andy shivered at the thought of his dads reaction when he finally got to the hospital. It was quite a serious twist and the doctor had recommended no training for a week as the tendon had been seriously weakened. He smiled, there was no way his Dad would go with that, he'd be in the gym, training again tomorrow.

Allison smiled at him and he squeezed her hand reassuringly. He looked around the room and smiled to see Bender had taken Claire's plastic chair and she was sat on his knee, leaning her head on his shoulder and Brian was channel hopping.

"Hey guys, Miami Vice!" Brian turned and grinned at them. He turned the volume up and they all settled down to pass the time in comfortable silence.

"Andy!" Andy groaned as Mr Clarke came charging into his hospital bed where Miami Vice was just ending, crashing straight into Brian and Allison who were doing their impression of Crockett and Tubbs on a 'stake out'. Mr Clake looked at them like they had just grown out of the ground then turned to Andy, his face purple with rage.

"Get up! Now!" He marched to the bed and yanked Andy to his feet.

"You have to speak to the doctor Dad" Andy knew protesting was no good

"I don't give a damn what some poncy idiot thinks about my son, get your ass in gear, move!"

"Mr Clarke" a quite, calm voice from the door made everyone swivel, slightly startled, "If you would mind, I would like to talk to you about your sons leg" The older gentleman in a white coat smiled at Mr Clarke, and stood in the doorway, waiting. Mr Clarke eventually let go of Andy's arm and stormed out of the room, followed by the doctor.

"Are you ok?" Allison rushed over to him, the concern in her voice evident.

"I'm fine" he growled, sounding harsher than he intended. He sighed and lent forward, resting his forehead on her shoulder.

"We'll sort your stuff" Claire busied the other two collecting Andy's shoes and sports kit together giving Andy and Allison time together. The time was short lived though as Andy's dad stormed back into the room and snapped at his son that they had to leave. "Some egit thought it would be funny to steal my car and drive it to the place I was supposed to be going in it and leave it here" he scowled "Let's go" he left the room again and they all looked at Bender who smirked and tipped an imaginary hat at them and said, in a rather peculiar Irish accent" Top of the mornin' to ya, I'm the egit you've been hearing so much about" Andy laughed with the others but couldn't help feeling slightly despondent, he had to go home and face his fathers ranting about showing his weakness and giving the opposition the upper hand, never mind leaving a match undeclared half way through. He wasn't sure he could cope with it any more.

Andy looked out of the window of his Dad's work van and smiled at the remaining Breakfast Club members who were waving at him from where they stood in front of Claire's escort. He felt his stomach sink lower and lower as they drove further and further away from his friends and was almost counting down the seconds that he knew remained before his father started yelling. He leant back and shut his eyes, enjoying the silence whilst it lasted.

* * *

Review! But please be nice! Love ya!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer – I do not own any of the characters present in the film The Breakfast Club, they belong to the very cool Mr John Hughes, so no suein' my ass.**

A/N – This happens just after Bender has finished his two months of detention. TBC have managed to pull together and are getting along well. It focuses mainly on Bender, (because I love him) and includes a lot of OC's. Several OC's in this one!

**WARNING – this contains explicit details about drug use so do not read if you are offended or uncomfortable with that sort of subject.**

* * *

Bender wandered down the road to his house humming a song that he couldn't quite identify. He was happy, he didn't know why, he'd had to watch hours of boys rolling around together in tights, been yelled at for nicking a car, watched Sporto's dad ripping into him for showing his weakness but he was happy. He fiddled with the diamond in his lobe and looked up at his window. He climbed onto the crate under the lounge window and onto the sill and stretched his arms up. "One, two three." He murmured and then jumped.

"Shit, fuckin' hand!" Bender cursed as his damaged fingers caught the edge of his window sill. He balanced himself with one foot on the drain pipe to his left and pulled himself up and into the open window.

"Fuck!" he landed with a thud on the floor of his room. A movement in the corner caught his attention and he slid around the room and flicked on the light.

"Shit" he saw the terrified, tear stained face of his younger brother glaring at him from the corner of his room. Dom was three years younger than Bender and the only person that truly mattered to him, or had been before he met Claire. Bender was determined that Dom would never suffer how he had and so far their father had never laid a hand on his younger son, Bender had always gotten in the way.

"What the fuck…" Bender never finished as he heard footsteps pounding up the stairs and saw Dom shrink into his corner in fear. Bender grabbed his brother and dragged him over to the window.

"Go to Mark's, stay there." Dom looked horrified at the idea of throwing himself out of a second storey window.

"You leave that way or you leave in a coffin" Bender joked, trying to hide his own fear, the thundering footsteps were getting closer. Dom nodded and slid out of the window and down to the ground. Bender sighed as he watched him go. Then he heard the door handle turn.

He swivelled on the spot. His father was framed in the doorway, security guard jacket unbuttoned to reveal a beer belly encased in a stained, once white shirt. He would have looked comical if he didn't look so terrifying. People often claimed that John Bender Sr had once been a good man who had been destroyed by his horrific time in Vietnam. Bender knew different. To his family Bender Sr had always been a monster; he'd just stopped bothering to hide it when he returned. Bender still had the scars on his chest where his father had stubbed his cigarettes out on his four month old son when he wouldn't stop crying in the night.

"Where's your fuckin' brother!" he was slurring slightly but not enough for Bender to hope he was too drunk to do anything.

"Where you won't fuckin' get him you sack of shit!"

"Don't you fuckin' swear in my friggin' house boy!" Bender Sr took a step into the room gesturing violently at his son. Bender had to make him come closer so he could get passed him to the door.

"You gonna fuckin' stop me" he snarled

"You fuckin' bet you little faggot!" another step

"Go on then" Bender whispered but his Dad heard him perfectly

"Right!" he smiled unpleasantly and took another step into the room.

Bender dodged passed him and got onto the landing but his Dad was too quick, he pushed Bender and sent him plummeting down the stairs, landing in a sprawling heap in the lounge/kitchenette. Bender opened his eyes and spat the blood from his mouth. He was about to move when a strong hand grabbed the front of his shirt and hauled him to his feet. His head snapped back as he was smashed against the wall and his father brought his face close to Benders.

"I'm gonna stop you!" Bender didn't move. His brain was yelling at him that he was a fucking idiot but he couldn't move. Bender Sr flung his son across the kitchen. Bender inhaled sharply as he collided with the counter sending a stab of pain through his lower back. Before he could recover his Dad slammed his fist into Benders jaw, splitting his lip. Bender could feel the blood beginning to seep down his chin. He was so preoccupied that he didn't see his father's fist coming towards him again striking the side of his head and sending him crashing to the floor.

"Fuck! Dad!" Bender managed through a mouthful of blood. His body jarred as his father's foot came into contact with Benders chest and Bender gave a muffled cry as he felt his ribs crunch inside him. The foot came again and again pounding into his damaged chest and stomach, Bender coughed up whatever was in his stomach and blindly tried to push his Dad away but that just earned him a kick in the face.

"My fuckin' nose!" Bender Sr sneered. With a final kick to the ribs he hauled his son half upright by his hair and spat in his face.

"Is that gonna be enough to stop you, or do I need to expand some of my points." Bender shook his head desperately.

"Good boy" his father smirked and dropped Bender back onto the hard tile floor to lie in the fresh pool of blood and vomit.

Bender watched the monster he affectionately termed 'Dad' saunter to the couch, clothes, hands and work boots drenched in his son's blood and settle down for a night of drinking in front of the game. Bender clutched his ribs, the agony finally overtaking him and he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Bender opened his eyes but didn't move. Every part of him ached. He started through the slats in the door at the outside world and tried to gauge the time. It must be around eight o'clock, though being summer the amount of light around didn't really help. He heard a snort and a mutter from his left and knew he had to move before his Dad woke up and began on round two. He loosened his arms from around and reached for something to pull himself up on. Bender inhaled sharply as he gripped the side of the crate and began to push himself upwards. The dull pain throbbed in the base of his neck and spasmed through the rest of his body making his fingers curl into a fist against the pain. He looked over at the unconscious booze sodden mass that just a few hours before had been kicking the living shit out him and felt a pang of pain travel through his chest.

"Shit, I need to get away from this." He mumbled, his brain was too fogged with pain to think silently. Bender grabbed the kitchen counter to steady himself as a wave of pain rippled through his body. Slowly he made his way to the door and slipped out into the warm air wrapping his arms protectively about his body and beginning the trek Hash's house.

"Johnny, not whiling away the hours with the Princess and her parents down at the club" Hash smirked after he'd gotten over the initial shock of Benders damaged appearance. Bender ignored him and pushed passed him into the apartment Hash shared with his older brother Lucas who was small time pusher on the side. Out of the four of them Hash had it the best. Razor lived with his unstable Mom and which ever sadomasochistic boyfriend she was 'in love with' at the time, Glen lived with his step mom and Dad who believed that their son was a waste of oxygen, but it was generally accepted that Bender had the worst lot. None of the others got more than a smack around the head for their trouble, Bender got a lot more.

Razor eyed his friend with a look of concern as Bender marched into the room without a word and snatched the joint out of Glen's hand taking a long drag on it before sinking onto the couch, wincing in pain. Even Glen in his semi doped state looked concerned.

"You ' kay Johnny boy?" he slurred

Bender nodded dragging on the joint again before passing it back to Glen.

"So we're going to a party man, you wanna come?" Hash grinned at him. Bender began to object, a party was not what he needed right now. Hash waved him objections down.

"It'll be fun and besides it looks as though you could do with cheerin' up" Hash pressed a finger against one nostril and snorted violently through the other. Glen collapsed with laughter at his friend's impression and Bender smirked feeling his resolve weaken. Hash was a fuckin' manipulative guy when he wanted to be, he always knew what to say to get you to do what he wanted. Bender guessed he'd picked the trait up from years of watching his brother persuading wavering junkies that _'one more ain't gonna kill ya. _He nodded and smirked at Hash who whooped with joy and pulled Glen to his feet. Bender was getting up when he felt Razors hand on his arm. Bender looked at him then dropped his eyes.

"Johnny, what happened?" Razor didn't want the others to hear

"Nothin', we had a bit of a barney over Dom s'all, leave it alright" Razor didn't look satisfied but he dropped it hearing the warning in Benders voice. Everyone had learnt a long time ago that pushing an unsavoury subject with Johnny Bender could have some very nasty consequences.

"Right, let's go let's go!" Hash grinned apparently unaware of the others exchange. He pulled Razor to his feet but avoided Bender who any idiot could see was in a great deal of pain. Bender grinned and pushed himself to his feet, clenching his jaw in pain. The dull throb had returned to the base of his neck and he shook his head in the hope of dislodging it. Fuck, that just made him dizzy. He sighed and staggered out of the door after his mates, ready for a night of pain killing.

* * *

Bender screwed his face up and tried to dislodge the head ache building at his temples. One hell of a night. He opened his bleary eyes and found himself looking at Lucas who had a hungry expression over his face which told Bender he was in shit.

"So, how you gonna pay me?" The nonchalant tone was laced with malice.

Bender's blood ran cold, "for what?" he choked out.

"All the shit I gave you on account last night, to be honest by the end of it I was wonderin' if you were gonna live long enough to settle up" a cruel grin spread across Lucas' face. He enjoyed torturing guys like Bender, their own demons made it so easy.

"What do I owe you?" Bender's stomach was churning violently and the pain in his neck and ribs was beginning to return with renewed vengeance.

"Well, you owe me about 150 for all that coke you snorted" he moved back letting Bender sit up. Lucas sneered, "then there's the 100 for the smack you had" Bender froze. Lucas laughed at the panic surging across Bender's face.

"Oh dear" he mocked "slipped back into a bad habit did we?" he smirked

Bender grabbed his jacket which he'd been lying on and slammed through the door in whoever's house he was in. He burst out into the pouring rain and gripped the rotting hand rail for support. He couldn't have. "Lucas has to be lying" he told himself. He dropped his jacket on the floor and slowly rolled up his left sleeve. His heart beat so fast he thought it was going to fly straight out of his chest. Two hideous track marks stemming from two puckered, swollen injection holes stared back at him. He wretched and swallowed desperately. He stared out across the trash filled front yard to the road. The rain poured down on him soaking him to the skin but he didn't feel it, he didn't feel anything, he forgot about the breakfast club, about how happy they made him, he forgot about Claire. He was already starting to crave the cold sting as the needle went in, the dull throb as the liquid was squeezed into his artery. The total pleasure that came next. He turned to see Razor staring at him, blonde hair plastered to his forehead.

"Johnny…" Bender didn't let him finish, pushing past him he walked over to Lucas. Somewhere in the back of his mind a little voice was screaming at him not to do this to himself, he'd beat it once. He ignored it and tapped Lucas on the shoulder. Lucas smirked when he saw him and dug into his pocket. Bender bit his lip and eyed the baggie of tinted white powder Lucas was waving in front of him, taunting him. Bender was aware of the twenty or more pairs of eyes watching him, waiting for him to crack. He could feel Razors eyes boring into his back, knew how disappointed he was in his best friend. Bender snapped. He grabbed the bag off Lucas and snatched the needle being proffered to him from one of the stoners on the floor. He pushed passed Lucas, unable to meet his eyes and walked to bathroom slamming the door behind him. He wasn't doing it in there.

"Johnny?" Hash spoke through the door.

"Fuck off!" Bender wasn't in the mood; he wanted to get this over with.

"Johnny, don't do this, you kicked this once you can do it again" Razor waited, praying.

"What if I don't want to?" came the sneering reply.

"Then you're fuckin' screwed!" Hash shrugged and meandered into the other room. Razor looked after him and then sank down against the door, determined not to leave Bender alone.

Bender was rolling his left sleeve up again, the needle marks didn't have any effect this time, it was like they had always been there. He emptied the baggie of powder on to the spoon he'd grabbed from the kitchen and flicked his lighter under it. He hated himself for this, he'd managed to kick this habit, determined not to let his Dads torture screw him up totally. He could remember the first time he'd taken heroin, he'd been 12 years old at the time and neither Morris nor Lucas had any cocaine, something to do with a drugs raid that had happened the day before. His Dad had beaten him within an inch of his life but he couldn't go to hospital because they had no health insurance and his Dad would kill him for it anyway. Lucas had told him they used heroin as a pain killer in hospitals so it was very safe. He'd only had to use it once and he was hooked.

"Why am I doing this?" he muttered to himself transferring the liquid into the needle and setting it down carefully. He began undoing the bandana around his boot with shaking fingers. His brain was screaming at him to stop, to get a fuckin' grip but he couldn't. He pulled the bandana tight around his arm feeling the familiar ache as it cut off the blood supply.

"Here goes everything" he murmured as he pushed the needle into his skin and felt it sting. It was like he was on automatic pilot, like his brain had switched off and let his body do the terrible deed. He closed his eyes and emptied the needles poison into his arm. He dropped the needle and quickly undid the bandana pressing his arm to his chest, waiting.

A delicious warmth started in the pit of his stomach and began to sweep through his body. Bender sighed and closed his eyes leaning against the bathroom wall. "Fuck" he muttered, "Why in hell did I give this up?" it felt like every nerve in his body was glowing and the euphoria rippled through him blanking out everything around him. He was vaguely aware of Razor saying something to him through the door, but he didn't care, he felt warm and comfortable, something he hadn't been for a long time and he smiled again as he slipped into oblivion.

* * *

Review but please be nice!!

Love ya all!!

I was kinda thinking about writing profiles for my OC's, any thoughts on that, or them is welcome!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer – I do not own any of the characters present in the film The Breakfast Club, they belong to the very cool Mr John Hughes, so no suein' my ass.**

A/N – This happens just after Bender has finished his two months of detention. TBC have managed to pull together and are getting along well. It focuses mainly on Bender, (because I love him) and includes a lot of OC's. OC central folks. Andy gets to understand Bender and his slightly odd friends.

**THANKS TO HELINAHANDCART!! You are my first reviewer and I love you for it. Ta, you're a STAR!**

* * *

"Andy!" his sister yelled from the bottom of the stairs "Phone!"

Andy muttered to himself as he trudged back down stairs. It was 6 o'clock on Sunday evening and his Dad had finally let him out of the gym. He was headed for a nice cool shower and a night in front of the telly and now this.

"What?" he snapped down the phone

"Hey" the voice sounded hesitant "You may not remember me, I'm Razor, Johnny's mate, we met the other night" Andy screwed up his face trying to remember, blonde guy, black jacket, drank a lot.

"Yeah, how can I help?" Andy didn't bother with _'how did you get my number'_ he didn't have the patience.

"We need you to come and talk to Johnny, he won't listen to us and maybe one of you can do a better job" He could hear the desperation in the guys voice but he wasn't in the mood

"Me and Bender don't get on, why you don't try one of the others"

"We didn't know any one else's second name so you were the only one we could track down. Plus, the bad relationship thing might just jolt him into sense" Andy was becoming concerned, why on earth did they need his help with Bender?

"Is he alright?"

"Dunno, he's been locked in a bathroom for three hours after" the pause was slight but Andy picked up the indecision in the guys voice "after a heavy night, we thought you could maybe get him to let us in"

"Yeah fine, where are you?" Having gained directions and promising to be there in half an hour Andy sighed, showered quickly, changed and grabbed the keys to his mom's car.

"I'm going out Mom, call you later. Ok?"

"Bye honey, have fun"

He slipped out the door and set off to the east side of Shermer, tired and with growing concern.

* * *

"Hey!" Andy looked out of the window to see Razor waving at him from the front of a single storey 'shack'. There was another guy with him, with cropped black hair and a leather jacket pulled tightly about him. Andy recognised him as 'the stoner' as Bender had termed him.

"Hey, what's going on?" Andy parked and locked the car carefully, his dad would not be happy if two of their families car were stolen in as many days.

Razor didn't explain, just dragged Andy into the house and through to the very back. Andy's eyes grew wider and wider as he travelled through the house, every inch of flat space, floor, chairs, tables seemed to be occupied by an unconscious or semi conscious person. Finally Razor halted and Andy cannoned into him. He could see the third of Bender mates present on Saturday sitting hunched up against the bathroom door, joint clamped firmly in his teeth. He looked up

"You explained?"

Without a word to the guy Razor turned to Andy "To cut a long story short, a few years back Johnny started taking smack, that's heroin, a few months back he kicked it, his brother" waving at the boy on the floor "got him started on it last night. This morning he woke up and went skits about it, then he locked himself in the bathroom with another dose. That was three hours ago, it should have worn off about an hour and a half ago at the latest, but he won't answer and we can't hear anything, we thought hearing you might shock him enough to open the door to see if you were really there." Razor breathed and slumped down against the door next to the smoker and grabbed a bottle of beer from its position on a crate against the opposite wall.

Andy's head was reeling. The guy behind him with the leather jacket slapped him on the shoulder and joined the other two on the floor, yanking the joint out of his friend's mouth and sticking it into his own. Andy blinked, then sighed, he decided against questions, that just wasted valuable time, after all Bender might be in trouble.

"Bender?" he felt stupid talking to a door, "It's Andy!" he waited, no response but he heard a movement that made his heart beat slightly faster. "You okay in there man?" he waited again heart pounding. After what seemed like an age he heard a soft click and saw the battered knob turn. Bender opened the door and came face to face with a pleasingly worried looking Andrew Clarke. He looked down to see his two of his friends lying on the floor at his feet. They must have been leaning on the door.

"I'm good" Bender hoped he sounded more convinced than he felt.

"You look ace" Andy smirked sarcastically

Suddenly Razor jumped up and smacked Bender on the arm.

"Ow, what the fuck?"

"I was fuckin' shittin' it man, don't you ever do that to me again, I'll fuckin' kill you" with every word Razor hit his arm harder.

"Okay, chill, no need to get you panties in a bunch" Bender smirked "You're acting like a total fag, any minute now you're gonna start cryin' and hug me or something!" Razor muttered under his breath of slumped back against the opposite wall.

"Why didn't you open the door for any of us, why him?" Hash looked hurt

Bender was still wondering that himself "I dunno, guess I was so shocked that you guys had actually gone to the trouble of fetchin' him here that I thought I'd better put in an appearance." He smirked, then turned to Andy. "How are we today sporto?" Andy was boiling with anger, he had been dragged all the way over here because these fucking imbeciles couldn't get their drugged up mate out of the toilet and here he was standing there looking… Andy looked closer, Bender had a bruise on his temple that looked very recent, plus his lip was split and from the way he was standing his ribs were shot too. Bender noticed Andy looked annoyed.

"Sorry, I guess I was just shocked that you cared enough to come"

"Claire would never have forgiven me if I'd let you damage yourself" Bender started to laugh but quickly stopped and hissed in pain. Andy felt his anger ebb slightly, this guy was fucked up, this whole situation was fucked up, but then he had a fucking good reason for it and one Andy could relate well to. He remembered Johns comment that his old man and Andy's old man should get together and go bowling some time.

"Come on, lets get him back to mine before he can do any more damage" Razor finally roused himself from his position on the wall and took a decisive step.

Glen and Hash nodded and helped each other off the floor and looked expectantly at Andy. Andy sighed

"You guys need a lift?"

* * *

Half and hour later they were sat in Razors lounge and Andy realised he didn't feel like going home so he stayed put hovering between the kitchen and the lounge.

"You wanna beer?" Razor raised his eyebrows at him and after slight deliberation and much coaxing from the others he agreed. He grabbed the Miller's being offered to his and sat down next to Hash on the floor.

"You know what?" Bender broke into the silence without moving from his prone position on the couch. "The world is fuckin' screwed up". The other three groaned and Andy smiled.

"What?" Bender was annoyed that they had not agreed with his statement.

"Here we go" groaned Razor and grinned at Andy

"What?" Bender was getting really annoyed.

"I'd forgotten how fuckin' philosophical you are when you've had smack" sighed Hash sucking on a joint then waving it at Glen.

"Yeah," Glen agreed taking the joint "you always come out with something really deep and we're all sat here like total morons with no idea what you just said" Andy smiled, it was hard to imagine Bender being anything remotely like philosophical.

"Yeah but it's true!" argued Bender "I mean we are all really screwed up, look at us, were all only sixteen and Hash is addicted to pot, I'm addicted to coke and pot, Glen is addicted to anything he can smoke, snort, inject or swallow and well Razor, he's supposed to be the one we take our example from" The other two laughed and Razor frowned.

"What's so funny?" Andy couldn't resist.

"Well for a guy who preaches the evils of having a vice he's got a fuckin' bad one" Glen snorted

"So I like a drink!" Razor protested

"I've never seen you without a drink in your hand man, in fact when I was introduced to you, you were suckin' the corks from your ma's wine bottle." Bender smirked

"That was cos I was teethin' we were only two!" Razor protested as the others howled with laughter even Andy cracked a smile.

Bender became serious "Seriously Razor what's your favourite pass time?"

"Drinking" Razor hung his head

"Glen?"

"You know me man drugs all the way!"

"Hash?"

"Pot" Hash smiled slightly.

"You see, were all fucked up!"

"What about you?" Andy was feeling slight less intimidated by these guys with a Millers under his belt.

"What?" Bender looked taken aback.

"What about you?" Razor laughed

"We all know what Johnny's favourite pass time is" The three looked at each other and grinned.

"SEX!" in unison. Andy blushed and Bender shrugged, grinning.

"What about you sporto?" Bender changed tack suddenly. "We all shared our favourite distractions, what about you?"

Andy shrugged and reached for another beer.

"There must be something!" Glen pushed dragging hard on what remained of his joint. He leaned forward, wobbling slightly, "you like Johnny? Like balancing birds on your balls?" Bender smacked him round the ear hole.

"Watch your fuckin' mouth, we are in the presence of sporting greatness!" he tipped and imaginary hat at Andy who smirked back at him. Then it hit him.

"Allison!" They looked puzzled so he explained, "Allison is my favourite pass time"

"Ah, so you do like giving it out then" Hash grinned and elbowed Glen who was slumped against his shoulder.

"No, I mean, being with her, talking to her, not sex. I just like being around her, she's" he faltered looking for the right word to explain. Hash, Razor and Glen grinned,

"FAG!" in unison.

"Fuck up you guys, the man is trying to be poetic." Andy looked at Bender and saw that despite the quip he understood what Andy meant. Andy smiled.

"RAZOR!" a woman slurred from the kitchen, "WHERE ARE MY FUCKIN' PILLS!"

Razor sighed, "One minute guys" and disappeared into the other room.

"What about before Allison?" Bender ventured.

"I hated every aspect of my life" Andy was surprised by how easy it was to admit that to these guys but what had just happened was a reminder that they understood the shittiness that life could throw at you.

"What cause Daddy tortured you mentally!" Bender scoffed.

Andy hung his head.

"Hey don't knock it man!" Andy was surprised when Glen spoke up.

"Yeah, sometimes stuff like that can be worse than the physical stuff" Hash smiled slightly at Andy, "It's like psychological warfare, you can't escape it!"

"Well excuse me for only having to suffer the violent, yet harmless shit that is physical abuse" Bender heaved himself off the couch and stormed into the kitchen.

"Ignore Johnny, he still sore after what happened yesterday with his dad" Hash drained his beer and reached immediately for another.

"What happened?" Andy was amazed to see how these guys knocked it back.

"Fuck knows, ain't usually a reason, logic was exhausted long ago" Hash shrugged as though a parent beating on a child for no reason in particular was totally normal. Maybe to him it was.

Razor stormed back into the room followed by Bender.

"You three wanna crash here"

"Yeah…" he cut Bender off,

"I wasn't talkin' to you, I assumed you would be" Bender smirked at his friends callous tone. Hash and Glen nodded and then the attention turned to Andy.

"If it isn't too much trouble" Bender smiled and Razor shook his head and gestured to the kitchen "There's a phone in there if you gotta call someone."

Andy smiled and walked unsteadily into the kitchen. He'd only had three beers but with his Dad controlling almost every minute of every day he didn't get in much drinking time. His eyes widened when he saw the woman who he presumed was Razors mom passed out over a bottle of pills and a bottle of cheap wine on the counter. He skirted around her carefully to the phone and called his mom, explaining he was staying over at a mate's so they could get in some early training together before school tomorrow. He didn't think it would be best to try and explain to his mom that he was staying in a house in east Shermer with three known criminals and no conscious adults because he had had a few too many beers.

He returned to the lounge to fund an argument in full swing.

"How come he gets the fuckin' couch, I'm the wounded one!"

"Fuck up Johnny, he's a guest"

"What are we then?"

"You're becoming permanent fixtures" snapped Razor, turning to Andy and pointing to the couch which was made up with a pillow and sheet. "Yours"

Andy smiled thankfully and looked at the other three. Bender threw himself down possessively on a piece of floor and looked up at Andy.

"Mine!" he growled. Hash smirked.

Andy shook his head but he found that just made the room spin. He sat down heavily on the couch and kicked off his sneakers. He was about to climb into the bed fully dressed when he notice the others were removing their shirts and undershirts as well. Razor returned and threw a pile of t-shirts onto the floor next to Glen who had already passed out half way out of his 'Metallica' t-shirt.

"Keith's" Razor explained and then stormed out again. Bender rolled his eyes and followed Razor into the kitchen.

Andy watched Hash closely as he removed his under shirt and then reached for a t-shirt. He pulled his own off and pulled one of 'Keith's' on over his head and found it came down to almost his knees and the neck gaped over his shoulder. He looked back at Hash who was pulling Glens t-shirt over his head.

"Grab them covers for me man" Andy grabbed the sheet and tugged it out from under Glen then pulled it over the still half dressed boy.

Hash stood up and kicked the unconscious boy, "moron" he muttered. Andy climbed onto his couch bed in his peculiar outfit of jeans and a borrowed shirt and fidgeted unsure of what happened next.

"What's with the t-shirts?" Hash looked down surprised, then explained.

"If you're wearing the same shirts two days runnin' the last thing you're gonna wanna do is sleep in them as well" Andy nodded, then smiled, it was quite clear that these guys often shared sleeping quarters. It felt weird to be lying in bed in his jeans and he wasn't sure what to do next. _'Fuck, get a grip of yourself Andy, these guys are gonna think you're nuts'_

Hash climbed into 'bed' and lay with his hands behind his head contemplating the weird day he'd had. Andy seemed like a good guy but god was he like a fish out of water here. He smirked and looked up as he heard Bender re enter the room.

"Don't panic I'm here!" Bender smirked then wrenched his undershirt over his head. Even Hash was shocked, he had seen Bender beaten badly before, but he had never seen his with bruises like that on his chest. No wonder the guy had gone wild with the 'pain killers' yesterday, he seriously needed to. Bender noticed the room had gone awkwardly silent and looked down. His fathers boot marks from yesterdays beating had turned into swollen, purple contusions and looked decidedly ugly. He smirked at Andy, "I knew the ladies liked me but even Sporto here can't get enough!" Andy took the hint and looked away. Bender pulled one of Keith's shirts over his head, flicked the lights and stumbled to his 'patch'

* * *

"WHOSE FUCKIN' SNORIN'!" Hash's voice cut into Benders dream and made him open his eyes. He looked over at the red clock on the battered TV set. 3:30 am.

"What?" he heard Andy groan from somewhere above him.

"Someone's fuckin' snorin' Bender is it you?"

"Not me man," Bender spoke through a yawn. "Andy?"

"No, maybe Glen, the pot might have…"

"S'not me" muttered Glen "Maybe it's Hash!"

"I'm the one who fuckin' asked you imbecile!"

"Oh, right, Razor?"

"He's not in here you dick!" Bender yawned again "Just ignore it and go to sleep Hash!"

Bender lay there, eyes clamped shut trying to recapture his position in the dream, then he heard it. A guttural intake of breath that reverberated around his ears and made it impossible to sleep. After a few moment of listening to the snoring he snapped.

"Okay who the fuck is it?"

"Not me" Andy groaned

"Nor me" Glen muttered

"Fuck!" yelled Hash

"What?" Bender was suddenly wide awake

"It's the fuckin' dog!"

Bender massaged his temples with the tips of his gloved fingers and moaned. The fuckin' dog. He was gonna kill that dog one of these days. Hash managed to persuade the dog into the kitchen and then shut it in. Bender flopped back on his pillow and tried to go back to sleep. Eventually through sheer persistence he nodded off.

* * *

"WHA!" It was Glen's voice this time that roused Bender, he peered at the clock again through fogged eyes, 4:41am.

"Keith's home!" muttered Hash. Light suddenly flooded the room and Bender screwed his eyes up in a vain attempt to block it out. Andy looked down and saw the three piles of ruffled blankets and human bodies that littered the floor around him. No wonder Bender found it necessary to sleep in lessons. Suddenly he became aware of a giant shape filling the doorway.

"That's right" slurred the shape "Keith is home, and you, you little faggot" the shape pointed at Bender "cheated me out of 300 bucks!"

Bender sighed and climbed reluctantly out of the blankets. He gently pushed the enormous form that answered to Keith into the kitchen and sat him down at the table. Then he grabbed hold of Razor's mom's tablets and shoved two into his hand watching him down them with a swig of beer. He rubbed his eyes in a desperate attempt to prevent himself from falling asleep on his feet as he waited for the pills to take effect and for Keith to pass out. Eventually with a painful crunch Keith's head hit the faux marble counter and Bender returned to the lounge shutting the kitchen door.

"What was the bang" Hash mumbled voice heavy with sleep

"Keith" Bender didn't expand and flicked off the light, returning to his 'bed'. He was already asleep when his head hit the pillow and he started what was to be the first of a series of unpleasant nightmares involving his father, him and his younger brother.

Finally at 6:15 after getting a total of around 6 hours sleep he gave up and stumbled out onto the porch and sat chain smoking watching the sun rise over the slums of Shermer.

* * *

READ AND REVIEW

LOVE YA!


	6. Chapter 6

**RATED M FOR MATURE**

**Disclaimer – I do not own any of the characters present in the film The Breakfast Club, they belong to the very cool Mr John Hughes, so no suein' my ass.**

A/N – This happens just after Bender has finished his two months of detention. TBC have managed to pull together and are getting along well. It focuses mainly on Bender, (because I love him) and includes a lot of OC's. Not much going on in this chapter but an interesting development.

**WARNING – EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTACT. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY SUCH MATERIAL.**

* * *

Bender groaned slightly and shook his head trying to dislodge the fog in his brain.

"I wondered if you were gonna wake up any time soon"

The low husky voice made him sit up straight. He looked around and saw that he wasn't in his own room. The room was black and white with pictures of various punk rock legends, not dissimilar to his own walls, but this room was a girls and his heart took up residence in his stomach when he laid eyes on the room's usual occupant.

"Hey" he managed

"Hey, don't worry" she smiled at the look of panic on his face "we didn't go all the way if you were worrying about that, a short make out session but I didn't corrupt you for little miss sunshine. You were so stoned I didn't want you to go home in case you ended up doing damage." She moved across the room and slipped off the robe she had on revealing her to be just wearing underwear. She slid into the bed next to him and curled up facing him.

"You did tell me all about it though" He raised his eyebrows at her

"about how you really wish that Claire hadn't seen a certain exchange in the corridor today, how every time you wanted to speak to her she blanked you, when you finally got to speak to her she laughed in your face and told you she didn't know why she was so worked up because your cheating ass wasn't worth it, and even when you tried to explain you hadn't cheated she ignored you. You even told me how the rest of your little squad had given you the cold shoulder because of course they believed everything little miss perfect said because she's oh so _white _and you're, shall we say _tainted_." She looked at him and smirked

"I told you that!" his voice cracked in disbelief

"You know, she isn't right for you Johnny, she didn't want to be with you, she just wanted you as part of her rich bitch rebellion, to be the first in her clique to break the rules and have a bad assed boyfriend, and as she clearly wasn't using you for sex, she must have had another reason."

"No, she wasn't ready, she didn't" his protests sounded hollow in his own ears, was she right, did Claire really just use him as a display of independence against her clique? His brain was beginning to hurt. It would make sense; he had never been able to shake off the fear that Claire falling for a guy like him was just too good to be true.

"Think about it!" she slowly caressed his chest, lowering her hand slowly each time, "girls like that are used to getting anything they want, maybe, and I don't want to hurt you Johnny but maybe she was using you to black mail her parents into getting her a particularly expensive item which they had refused to give her and now they've relented, she doesn't need you" her hand had reached the waistband of his boxer shorts and she began to fiddle with it, making him shiver as her nails ran across his skin. She smiled.

"Wanna show that bitch how over her you are?" her hand slid into his boxers and slowly wrapped around him making him gasp and roll his eyes.

"We were always good together" her whisper was barely audible. She began to stroke him, slowly at first but gradually becoming faster and more urgent. Bender moaned in pleasure, it had been so long since…

She began to slow down again; he looked at her, puzzled and hurt. She smiled, waiting. He knew what she wanted. He couldn't help himself. "Don't stop" he murmured as he closed his eyes and lent back against the pillow. She slowly hooked a finger into the waistband of his boxers and began to lower them, passed his knees and then off completely. She slowly lowered her body and ran her tongue across his throbbing cock. He moaned. She slipped her mouth over his cock and began to suck, again starting slowly and gradually working him into a state of complete ecstasy. He looked down and watched as he slid in and out of her mouth, his cock wet with pre-cum and her saliva, the sight just turned him on more. He reached down and pulled her back towards him by her shoulders. She stopped when she was directly above him, staring into his eyes. He reached his arms around her unhooking her bra and peeling the scraps of material away from her chest. He smiled up at her and kissed a nipple, never taking his eyes off her. She closed her eyes and moaned. His hands found her waist as he continued to slowly push her towards bliss, rolling her nipples in between his teeth and sucking her breasts, teasing her, driving her wild. His hand slid into her panties and he slowly cupped her soaking mound, rubbing her causing her to emit a low moan. His finger slid between her wet folds and found her clit. He began to massage it as she moaned in his ear then buried her face in his neck, her kisses driving him wild.

She arched her back and moaned breathlessly as she hit her climax, clutching the pillow behind his head in fists and sinking down onto his chest.

He hooked his thumbs into her panties and began to slide them down her thighs, kissing her neck making her want him even more.

With her panties off he moved so he was now on top, between her legs. She wrapped her hands around his neck, and he smiled at the familiar sting as her nails dug into his back. She pulled him towards her, they're lips crashing together, she kissed him hungrily and as she felt his lips part she slid her tongue along his teeth, hearing a growl of satisfaction in his throat. She pulled away and he looked at her. He frowned; there was nothing in her eyes, none of the sparkle that Claire had had, none of the life. He couldn't betray her. As he hesitated she pulled him towards her again. Suddenly he was pushing her away breaking their kiss

"I can't" he said flatly

"What?"

"I can't do that to her, she, I just can't"

"She doesn't want you Johnny, she's a frigid bitch who just wants to use you to show off her independent streak. She's finished with you hasn't she?"

"That's not the point!"

"I never thought I'd see the day that Johnny Bender went frigid over a girl let alone a rich bitch like her"

Bender smirked "I know, it's fuckin' nuts"

"Johnny" she wined her hand moving over his chest again and tracing down to his hips.

"No"

"Fuck you, get the fuck out of my bedroom!"

He smirked and began to gather his clothes off the floor "I take it the deal with Brian is off then.

"Oh no, I'm not gonna go off on one just because you've become to good for me Johnny, in fact, I am gonna make you so jealous you'll wish you'd never laid eyes on that bitch!" she threw her pillow at his retreating figure and then threw herself down on the bed in a fit of hysterics. Bender smirked as he heard her screaming '_women, what did his dad always say, you can't live with 'em and you can't live without 'em._'

Suddenly what he had done finally caught up with him and he slumped against the wall, head clasped in his hands. How could he have been such an idiot, to let that bitch talk him into believing Claire… he faltered, it had all made sense, what she said, and Claire had said he wasn't worth it so… He thumped the wall in frustration. His heart was pounding in his chest and his hands were shaking as he ran them through his greasy hair. He needed to talk to someone but who. A guy definitely so Allison was out. Sporto, no way, there was no way he could call Brian, not at this hour, Hash, he'd be stoned, Glen, likewise, Razor. Bender grabbed the phone and was half way through dialling Razor's number when he thought about the disappointment he would hear in his best friend's voice when he heard what Bender had done. He slammed the phone down and thumped the wall in frustration. He needed to talk to someone but he couldn't' think of anyone else. Then it hit him. He picked the phone up again and dialled a number, preying some one answered.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer – I do not own any of the characters present in the film The Breakfast Club, they belong to the very cool Mr John Hughes, so no suein' my ass.**

A/N – This happens just after Bender has finished his two months of detention. TBC have managed to pull together and are getting along well. It focuses mainly on Bender, (because I love him) and includes a lot of OC's. No OC's worth mentioning. Read on folks!

* * *

"Hello?" a grumpy voice answered

"Hey Eric, Johnny. Is Louis there?"

"One sec…" Bender drummed his fingers nervously on the counter as he waited for Louis to come to the phone. Louis was Benders cousin but he'd always been like an older brother to Bender until him and his mom, Benders aunt and Benders dad's sister, had moved the family away to escape her controlling brother. He hadn't spoken to Louis for about six months, but he was always in the exact same place. He was always at Eric's scoring dope.

"Yo, Johnny boy!" Louis was stoned

"Hey man, I need to talk"

"Sure, shoot man, is it you old man?"

"No, I just have to get this off my chest, so don't fuckin' interrupt until I'm through ok?" Silence

"OK?"

"Yeah, sorry I thought we were starting the no talking thing then!" Bender smiled Louis annoyed the hell out of him most of the time but he was an ok guy really.

"I met this girl three months ago, she's a Richie right, but she's kinda different and we were dating. I was asking Tracey to do me a favour, date one of my mates actually but she gotta bit close and this girl I was dating saw her. She thought I was cheating on her and now she won't talk to me…" he paused for breath

"Wow man that's tough!"

"I haven't fuckin' finished" Bender sighed, had this really been a good idea?

"Sorry, carry on!"

"I got really stoned last night on god knows what and I woke up in Tracey's bed but she said we didn't do anything, or, well, more than make out"

"You belive her?" Louis snorted

"Fuck up, yeah! So she started talkin', sayin' this girl didn't really like me that she was just doin' it to make a point and it kinda made sense in a way and I believed her. Then I really fucked it up"

"You shagged her didn't you?"

"As good as" Bender breathed, he heard Louis groan at the other end of the phone

"I'm screwed aren't I?"

"Yeah man you are, what you gonna do next?"

"I dunno, I thought maybe you could…" he wondered what he wanted Louis to do, he didn't really know.

"Why is it such a big deal, you've cheated before, I remember all the guys round your way used to call you"

"Yeah, ok!" Bender cut him off "This is different, I really like Claire and I totally screwed it up" he thumped the wall in frustration

"Who's Claire?"

"The richie! The one I was dating!"

"Oh, right well listen man, if you really feel that way then you need to sort this out. Ok, answer this, do you really think Claire was dating you to get back at her parents or screw someone over?"

"I dunno, it didn't feel like it but"

"Was she upset that it looked like you were cheating on her"

"Yeah!"

"Well then she must have some feelings for you!"

"But she said"

"Oh fuck what she said!" Louis was getting impatient "You know words are just a defence mechanism, you use them all the time to make people back off!"

"S'pose"

"Tell her Johnny!"

"What?" Bender thought he was still trippin'.

"Tell her, if you feel that way about her and she really loves you, like I think you love her then you have to tell her before you ruin it any more."

"I guess, thanks man!"

"That's ok, oh and Johnny…"

"Yeah?"

"You are a fuckin' twat!"

"Thanks" Bender put the phone down and began to think. He had to talk to Claire before school, somewhere where she couldn't run away home from. Then it clicked. Home. He snuck out of the house and tried to work out the fastest route to Claire's. He had to get there before she left for school, so he was going to have to run. He sighed and set off running in his chosen direction trying to put together in his mind what he was going to say.

It was just past seven when he arrived at Claire's house and not wanting to wake any one other than the Princess herself up he scrambled over the fence and began to look for her window.

* * *

Claire rolled over and looked at her clock. 7:11am. She didn't have to be up until quarter passed but she may as well get up now. Suddenly she heard a knocking on her window. She carefully walked to her windows and slid open the curtains. She almost passed out in shock to see Johnny leant against her window. She flung open the window and leant out.

"What the hell are _you_ doing _here?_" she hissed

"I need to talk to you!"

"I don't want to hear it" she said as if that was final but she stepped out of the way allowing him to haul himself into her room.

"I need to talk to you" he repeated. She was worried now, there was a look in his eye unlike one she had ever seen before, it was like he had given up, totally.

"Well, go on" she sat down on her bed and watched as he stood awkwardly in the centre of her room.

"You saw me with Tracey yesterday, and yes she had her hand down my pants but _**I**_ was not reciprocating her advances and so was not cheating on you. However you refused to believe me and so that made me very depressed. I got very out of it at the Marquee and Tracey took me home to hers to keep me out of trouble. When I woke up she started talking, saying that you were using me to get back at your parents and that I didn't mean anything" Claire opened her mouth to interrupt but he waved her down "I was very stoned and depressed beyond any human comprehension but that does not excuse what happened." He bowed his head and his hair fell across his face. She knew what he had done. "I"

"Don't" she interrupted "Don't say it! I don't want to hear you say it" she finished on a whisper.

"No Claire listen, I didn't shag her, but I did end up making out with her slightly. I came to tell you because I thought you deserved to know the truth" He was still looking at the floor, breathing hard, hands clenched at his side.

"Why?" she breathed

"Because what she said about you not wanting me for any reason other than to screw over your parents made a hell of a lot of sense, I mean why would you go out with a guy like me, I'm a junkie, I drink, I steal stuff, I skip school, I fight people, and you, you're like a fuckin' princess living in your fuckin' palace with frills everywhere. It hurt so much when I thought about you screwing me over like that when I…" he trailed off.

"When you what?" she prompted. She couldn't understand why she wasn't angry, wasn't throwing things at him and screaming at him to get out of her room. But seeing him there, totally broken, knowing that he had ruined the best thing that had ever happened to him in his whole life meant she couldn't bring herself to be angry, she just wanted him to tell her why.

"I fuckin' love you!" he whispered and looked up at her, she saw his eye were full of tears. "I love you and what she said broke me in two and I just needed to forget about it, but I…" he stopped again and inhaled shakily, looking at her waiting for her to explode. She didn't. She looked at him with cold eyes and an unreadable expression on her face and told him to go home while she got her head together. He nodded and climbed out of her window and slowly made his way back to the ground. As she watched him go her eyes filled with tears the emotion she had been suppressing so long finally burst to the surface and she grabbed for the phone and called Allison, begging her through sobs to come round and bring Brian and Andy, she needed them so much at that moment. Allison agreed she would and Claire thanked her and hung up without an explanation or even a goodbye.

Claire flung herself down on the bed and sobbed uncontrollably until she heard a soft knock on her door and then the door being pushed open. She turned to see Brian, Allison and Andy looking pale and worried in her doorway. They hurried over to her and after they had all hugged and comforted her she started to try and explain.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer – I do not own any of the characters present in the film The Breakfast Club, they belong to the very cool Mr John Hughes, so no suein' my ass.**

A/N – This happens just after Bender has finished his two months of detention. TBC have managed to pull together and are getting along well. It focuses mainly on Bender, (because I love him) and includes a lot of OC's. Only Bender's family in this one, oh and a doctor. Read and enjoy, it seemed longer when I was writing it but a good one anyway.

* * *

"Claire, maybe you should try talk to Bender again, it's been two weeks since you guys broke up and from what I hear he's totally gone off the rails. I heard Razor saying that if he pushes Vernon much further he's gonna call his Dad in." Andy looked at Claire over the table where they were sitting in the Library, supposedly studying due to the study hall being 'unusable' due to a prank Razor, Hash and Bender had pulled at the start of the week which involved an fire alarm, a fire engine, a hose and 1000 gallons of water. 'Sure Bender had so nearly blown it but the fact that he had held it together and refused to sleep with a girl who was throwing herself at him even though Claire wouldn't speak to him had to count for something.' Andy looked at her, imploring her to see reason

"Andy's right" Allison touched Claire's arm encouragingly "Just talk to him"

Claire looked at Brian, who nodded and smiled. Claire gave him a strained and tired smile in reply. It was all well and good trying to tell Bender she was sorry but he wouldn't listen. She'd already tried; he'd just gone all arrogant and made a joke out of it. She couldn't live through that again.

"I HAVE HAD IT THIS TIME, THAT'S IT YOU LITTLE PUNK, NO MORE CHANCES!" Vernon was screaming down the hallway and the voice that answered filled Claire with dread.

"SO SUE ME!" Bender retorted

"I'm gonna do more than that kid, I'm gonna do more than that!" Andy and Allison exchanged worried looks and Claire's heart pounded in her chest as she twisted and untwisted the hem of her skirt. Brian nudged her and smiled slightly. She couldn't bring herself to smile back.

"Let's get out of here" suggested Andy eyeing Claire with a look of concern

"Where…I mean…what…I'm supposed to be…but me and Tracey have…" Brian stopped protesting as Andy threw him a look that said 'shut up or get knocked down'.

Allison gently pulled Claire to her feet and guided her after the boys.

* * *

Three hours later after a mammoth shopping trip which Andy, Brian and Allison had endured for her benefit Claire staggered through her door with three carrier bags in each hand and tried to wedge it open so the other could get through. As she stuck her foot in front of the door the phone started to ring.

"Oh shit!" she let go of the door and the bags, the door crashed into Andy and Brian fell head over heels over the bags. Allison stepped neatly into the room, over the heap of boys and smirked down at them.

Claire snatched the phone smiling at the mess behind her.

"Hello, Claire Standish"

"Hi, I'm Dominic Bender, John Benders brother, I believe you know my brother quite well" Claire's heart began to thump. The others stopped fooling around by the door when they noticed Claires expression and stood still, waiting.

"Yes, I, I do know Johnny. Why?" her voice shook slightly.

The others looked on perplexed as they saw Claire sink down on the bed and begin to rock slightly muttering "Oh my god" over and over into the handset. Finally Brian walked over and gently removed it from her hand.

"Hello, Brian Johnson speaking, what's going on?"

"I'm Johns brother, he's been in an accident, he's in the hospital, in a coma, they're not sure if…" the boys voice tailed off and Brian heard a gruff voice at the end telling him to pull himself together and that his brother had got everything he deserved_ 'the little punk'_.

"If you could come, I don't want to be there on my own with…"

"We'll be there right away"

"Room 104, intensive care" Brian could hear the relief in the boy's voice then heard a soft click and the receiver went dead.

Brian explained as quickly as he could and then practically dragged a still confused Andy and Allison after a near hysterical Claire to the car.

* * *

After twenty minutes of silence they arrived at room 104 and quietly opened the door.

Brian couldn't control the gasp of horror as it escaped his lips and he felt Claire sag against him. Bender was lying in a hospital bed, his bare chest covered in little white heart monitor pads, tubes and wires everywhere, his breathing being regulated by a ventilator. His eyes were tight shut and his skin was covered in scratches and bruises. On his right temple was an enormous gash that ran down his face almost to his cheek. Everything was white and gleaming but the cleanliness made the room feel claustrophobic and unwelcoming. Allison clutched at Andy's arm as they moved into the room.

In the corner, sat so still they didn't notice him until he spoke was a young boy about 13 years old, Andy was sure he'd seen him at school but he couldn't be more than a freshman. He had Benders brown hair and expressive eyes but he was dressed in a letterman jacket and jeans, his hair cropped short, his eyes full of tears.

"My dad said that Johnny took the truck out after they'd had a row about school, but I was home and I saw him force Johnny into the truck, yelling that something about regretting the day he was born." His voice shook "my Dad came back about half an hour later with a few scratches and cuts but nothing major, when the police rang and told him what had happened he never mentioned getting in the truck and later he said Johnny had stolen it after a row they'd had." Andy skin crawled at the idea that a man could almost kill his son in a car accident and then just walk away as if nothing had happened leaving him to die, even lie to the police and blame Johnny. He was about to open his mouth when the door bounced open making them all jump. In marched an unpleasant looking man with a satisfied smirk on his face. He was wearing a security guards jacket buttoned up careful with all his badges on show. He was big, not fat as Andy had imagined, but well built, his arm muscles clearly defined underneath his jacket but there was a definite paunch around his waist indicating a few too many beers. He seemed to fill the room the minute he entered and Andy felt the hairs on his neck begin to prick. He definitely had no desire to meet this man in a drunken rage, in any rage for that matter, he was truly terrifying.

The mans smirk faded as he entered the room and saw the four new faces.

"You must be Johnny's friends" his voice was little more than a sneer "well, no need to worry, his little adventure hasn't done too much damage, just severe concussion" Brain scoffed in his head, '_not too much damage_, if your son lying unconscious in a hospital unable to breathe without a machine plugged into him _is not too much damage_, then I'd hate to see your definition of severe damage.' He looked at Bender again, but found he couldn't bring himself to look at his face, instead he walked over to Dom and placed a hand purposefully on his shoulder. Dom looked up, face stained with tears and smiled weakly.

Bender senior smirked again and walked over to the other side of the bed, standing next to Benders torso, eyeing the bleeping machine beside him with malice. Allison guided Claire to the chair next to Dom and Andy followed her taking her hand and giving it a comforting squeeze.

Silence had descended upon the room again when a man in a white coat entered and introduced himself as Doctor Grant and turning to Bender senior inquired, voice full of concern if the police report had been correct and the accident had been caused by a drag racing competition. When the others looked Bender seniors face was all remorse, none of the cold smirk remaining on his features except for in the depths of his eyes, telling those who knew to look that they had better keep their mouths shut.

"Stupid punk, I tell him all the time that he shouldn't do it. I've told him so many times that these stupid drag races are going to get him and his friends killed but he just won't listen!" Bender senior looked remorsefully at the Doctor. Andy felt the rage beginning to build inside him. He knew that Bender hadn't got himself messed up like this in a drag race. He remembered something Bender had said to him once 'This guy once took part in a drag race on the other side of Chicago, was goin' so fast that he couldn't slow down when he got to the end and instead of going straight through the finishing ribbon and it braking and that, he hit it full on and it took his head clean off.' It had made him smile, it was probably only a criminal's legend but it had served to prevent Bender and his friends ever engaging in such an activity. Andy was about to open his mouth and protest when he saw Bender Senior looking at him menacingly, his grip on his sons arm tightening threateningly.

"If you could come with me Mr Bender, we can get some of the paper work regarding your health insurance sorted" the oblivious doctor looked up from his clip board and smiled sympathetically. Bender senior nodded and followed him out of the room.

Claire let out a small sob and clutched at Benders hand. Brian was stood hands in his pockets trying to look any where that wasn't Bender, the walls, the ceiling, the floor. Allison was huddled into a small knot on one side of the bed and Andy walked over to her and folded her into his arms. She was stiff at first but eventually softened and lent into him burying her head in his sweater.

"Are they going to throw him out" Dom spoke in a barely audible whisper from his seat next to Claire.

"No, why should they?" Andy looked up puzzled.

"We don't have any"

"Any what?"

"Health insurance" Silence descended upon the room, everyone desperately searched for an answer that would allay Dom's fears but they couldn't find one.

The looked hopefully at Brian who said shakily "There is an initiative being run currently as a guinea pig project to provide free use of emergency services to all American Citizens without them having to pay, I think that means he is alright to stay as long as he is on the intensive care list." They looked at Bender and Andy thought bitterly, 'it doesn't look like he's going anywhere in the near future'. Silence encompassed the room again as they all stared at Bender, willing him to be alright.

"I'm sorry, but I have to ask that you vacate the room" a smiling nurse broke through their thoughts and held the door open to hurry them on their way. Slowly and reluctantly they gathered themselves together and left the room. Claire threw one last look at Bender then buried her head in her hands and had to be guided out of the room, sobbing. They were almost at the double doors at the end of the corridor when they heard it. The incessant beep of a panic signal flooded the ward and focused everyone's attention on one single room. The room they had just left. Claire let out of small moan of despair and sank to her knees; Allison flung herself down beside her and rocked her friend comfortingly as tears streamed down her face. Andy strengthened his grip on Dom's shoulder and Brian felt his insides summersault, 'Bender couldn't die, could he?'

* * *

DUN DUN DER!

I haven't actually planned the next bit yet so well have to see what sort of mood I'm in, if I'm feeling really mean... well who knows!! LOL


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer – I do not own any of the characters present in the film The Breakfast Club, they belong to the very cool Mr John Hughes, so no suein' my ass.**

A/N – This happens just after Bender has finished his two months of detention. TBC have managed to pull together and are getting along well. It focuses mainly on Bender, (because I love him) and includes a lot of OC's. No OC's in this one.

Don't yell at me before you have read it all. **Warning – it's a bit soppy but quite sweet.**

* * *

Claire couldn't bring herself to look at the coffin being lowered into the ground. She felt Brian's grip on her hand tighten and the priest cleared his throat and began.

"We commit the body of Jonathon Bender Junior to the earth. May he find…"

Claire drowned the man out desperately hoping that if she couldn't hear it happening it wouldn't be. She looked around the grave side. Razor, Hash, Glen and Dom stood at one side whilst she and the rest of the breakfast club stood at the other. Neither of Benders parents were present. She shivered and pressed against Brian next to her for support. Finally as the thud of earth hit the top of the coffin she could take it no longer and she broke down, sobbing, into her hands. She felt a strong pair of arms around her and looked to see who it was but she was already beginning to lose consciousness and all she saw was a flash of a smile and a gleam of a single diamond earring.

* * *

Claire jolted upright, drenched with sweat shaking from head to toe, she looked down at her hands clamped around the arms of the hard metal chair she had fallen asleep in, her knuckles were white as she held on for dear life. As she began to recognise her surroundings again her heart began to slow down from the tattoo it had been pumping in her chest and her breathing became less shallow. She looked around the room. Slumped next to her were Andy and Allison, asleep in one chair curled up holding tightly to one another. On the other side of the room Brian, face pale and drawn sat, motionless staring at Bender as though he could force him to wake up through sheer staring. Next to him was Dom, tears still silently falling onto his jeans, hands twisted in agony. Glancing at the clock she saw it was half seven, and judging by the putrid light filtering through the blinds it was evening, it had been a whole day since Benders panic alarm had gone off as they had been on their way out. Claire pulled herself upright in her chair and went back through everything the doctor had told them all those hours ago. It was the only thing keeping her going.

* * *

"His body went into delayed shock; it is actually quite common in patients who fall into comas after such severe accidents. The body is not functioning normally and the systems have shut down so it takes longer for the body to react to the accident. Your friend is holding onto something and he certainly hasn't stopped fighting yet, I can't be one hundred percent sure of course but there are no major causes for concern"

* * *

The doctor had looked tired and drawn and thinking back there was something in his eyes, almost like a warning, Claire's heart began to race again, if there were no major causes for concern did that mean there were causes for concern just not big ones or did it mean there were no causes for concerns. She looked at Bender again, what had the doctor said, 'try talking to him, it might help'. She heard a scraping of chairs and looked up to see Brian and Dom standing up.

"I'm gonna take him for a drink" Brian smiled weakly and then led Dom out of the room. After a few moments of silence Claire tentatively edged her chair closer to Bender and took his hand. It was stone cold and lifeless in her hand and made her want to cry all over again. 'NO! I am not crying anymore, he doesn't want me crying, he always tells me off when I cry' she smiled at her own severity.

"Johnny?" she lent forward, she felt slightly peculiar talking to someone who was unconscious but she had to try, 'this was all her fault, if she had tired to talk to him when everything went wrong and not ignored him for a week, he wouldn't have been acting out, Vernon wouldn't have rung his dad and he wouldn't have been in that car accident.' She squeezed his hand tighter and spoke again, voice cracking with emotion.

"Johnny, it's Claire, you gave us all a major scare yesterday, bet if you could have seen our faces you would've laughed yourself silly." She smiled sadly "I just want you to know, I know you probably can't hear me but, I want you to know that I was a total idiot, I should have trusted you and I should never have treated you the way I did and I just want you to know I'm sorry" tears began to run down her cheeks. She remembered something he'd said to her; _"No crying Cherry, your make up will run!"_ she smiled. "You told me that you loved me, well I just wanna say I, I love you too, and if you can hear me, just squeeze my hand or something, anything, I just need to know that your…" she couldn't finish, her eyes swam with tears that eventually brimmed over and ran down her face. She rested her head on their hands and continued to sob uncontrollably. After about five minutes something moving below her forehead made her move back. Benders fingers twitched slightly and then in a single movement clamped around her hand. She screamed in surprise and delight waking Andy and Allison and bringing Brian and Dom hurtling back into the room.

"Look" she cried, "he squeezed my hand!" she began to cry fresh tears of joy as Allison and Andy hugged and Brian put his arm around Dom.

* * *

Brian sat alone next to the still unconscious Bender, he'd suggested that they all go and get something to eat whilst he stayed with Bender, eventually they had all agreed and even Claire was persuaded to reluctantly let go of Benders hand which she had been clutching for the last three hours, she had even refused to let go when the doctor had come in to remove his ventilator which was doing more good than harm now as he appeared to be capable of breathing without aid. He sat back in his chair and sighed. If he hadn't known what the beep of the heart monitor had signified it would have been quite relaxing.

"None of my other friends end up in mad situations like this you know, the most worry one of them has given me is that they may not do well enough in the calculus test to get the grade they want. I know it sounds stupid but it's important to me." He smiled, with Bender unconscious it seemed like a good time to talk to him, he couldn't answer back. "I've got a piano recital next weekend, I've hardly practiced at all, I don't know whether to play the Mozart piece I'm really comfortable with or another more contemporary piece which I can really shock my mother with. I don't suppose you care much, concert hall music probably isn't your thing, but if you think about it loads of rock bands have key board players and they all probably had to play Mozart and Bach whilst they were at school, and come to think of it Mozart was the pop artist of his time, _His 600 compositions include works widely acknowledged as pinnacles of symphonic, concert ante, chamber, piano, operatic, and choral music. _A true giant amongst composers."

"Dork, I'm lyin' here at deaths fuckin' door and all you can prattle on about is a dude with a slightly effeminate hairdo who died 200 years ago"

"189 actua…" Brian never finished as what had just happened dawned on him. He looked over at the bed to see a very pained looking Bender, smiling weakly at him but with a definite hint of evil humor in his eyes.

"Oh and by the way, I will try harder on my calculus in future." Bender smirked. Brian blushed. 'Bender was back.'

* * *

Aww, wasn't that soppy!!

Brian seems to be getting the last word quite a lot these days. Anyway R&R!

Love ya

XX

'**His 600 compositions include works widely acknowledged as pinnacles of symphonic, concert ante, chamber, piano, operatic, and choral music'**_** -**__en./wiki/WolfgangAmadeusMozart_

'**slightly effeminate hairdo'** – Pilfered from Dual and Duality, Blackadder the third. So credit to Richard Curtis and Ben Elton and of course Mr Rowan Atkinson's delivery.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer – I do not own any of the characters present in the film The Breakfast Club, they belong to the very cool Mr John Hughes, so no suein' my ass.**

A/N – This happens just after Bender has finished his two months of detention. TBC have managed to pull together and are getting along well. It focuses mainly on Bender, (because I love him) and includes a lot of OC's. Bender alone is very different to Bender in a crowd.

* * *

Bender shivered and pulled the blanket closer to him. The hospital was practically silent and it was beginning to creep him out. He wasn't used to silence, in fact he was used to noise, all of the time. He wished the breakfast club hadn't had to leave him there but he knew they hadn't really got an excuse to stay the night anymore, though Claire had certainly protested enough.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

"There is no way I am leaving him!" Claire huffed as the nurse tried to steer her firmly, but kindly to the door.

"I'm afraid you have to, there is no medical reason for you to stay and he will be fine on his own, won't you love" she had shot Bender a warningly sweet smile and although he had been desperate to protest, 'no I won't I nearly died for fucks sake!' he had just smiled and nodded obediently. The nurse had shot Claire a triumphant smile and pushed her out opf the room shutting the door behind her. Bender knew Claire had lost but he could hear her protesting all the way down the corridor.

"I really can't leave him"…"he needs me"… "What if he gets lonely?"… "What if I get lonely?" Bender couldn't help but smile as he settled down for a restful night. The hospital bed wasn't actually that bad, better than his own hard mattress anyway. He winced slightly as he caught the gash on his left shoulder blade and eased up his movements, hoping he hadn't opened the stitches or something drastic, Claire and the others already thought he was incapable of looking after himself, he didn't need to give them anymore proof by damaging himself even more.

* * *

As he lay in the bed his thoughts wandered to Dom. 'God I fuckin' hope he's alright' Bender just hoped his brother had the sense to stay at Marks for the night, then again having nearly been a Shermer letterman for a whole year his lobotomy had probably kicked in by now and was causing slight thickness. He smirked at the thought. There was no way you could call Dom thick, if he wasn't so amazing at sport he would be a right little geek, a regular brain. That made his brain wander off to Brian and his girlfriend, who would have thought, his number one fan would eventually go off him and fall for a brain. He smirked slightly at the thought of it.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

"Bender, I erm… have something to tell you" Bender looked at Brian, he was still only just waking up and his brain was not yet functioning, he waved Brian on, not wanting his muddled state to get in the way of a clearly important comment.

"Me and Tracey…" Brian began, Benders heart sank, Brian knew, Tracey had grassed; Brian had been waiting for Bender to wake up so he could kill him. 'OH SHUT UP' he commanded his muddled brain and waited.

"We're… I know what you did to get her to go out with me…" Benders heart was going to go through his chest soon and he surreptitiously removed the heart monitor pads from his skins as he could hear the beeping of the little machine becoming persistently erratic.

"We're staying together" Bender opened his mouth to make some comment, then flattered, staying together, no, Brian and Tracey the stoner, no fuckin' way.

"Serious?!" he managed

"Yeah, a few days ago, just before the crash she told me about your deal, told me not to be mad because she really felt something for me, hadn't always but did now. She was going to tell you to stick the deal and go clean, just for me!" Brian swelled with pride at the thought of a hard drinking, hard living, punk slut turning over a new leaf for him.

"Wow" Bender mentally kicked himself, he had to get his brain back in order, it seemed to have slowed up since he had first woken up, probably jet lag or sommit like that.

"Yeah" Brian blushed and smiled "Thanks!"

* * *

Bender smiled and wrapped his arms tighter around him, ignoring the little voice in the back of his head asking where the hell the coke was and why it wasn't here. He shivered again. This wasn't exactly the night of rest and peace he had planned, his body hadn't liked going three days without coke, it hadn't been that long for years and he was beginning to feel the effects. There was something else there as well, another nagging little voice, telling him he needed something else, but there was no way he was going down that route, he'd kicked that fuckin' habit months ago. NO WAY! His brain for something to do started calculating how many hours it had been since he had had cocaine. That just made the nagging voices get louder and louder until they were almost screaming in his head. He was sweating like hell no and shaking all over, his stomach was aching with the dull throb of desire and his head was spinning with nausea. Slowly he pushed back the blankets and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He looked down at his bruised and battered limbs and wondered if they were going to be able to withstand his body weight standing never mind any attempts to walk but his legs seemed to sense what his mind had subconsciously decided for him and were steeling themselves for the journey ahead. He smirked in disbelief at himself; how the fuck had he ended up like this.

**

* * *

**

(Flashback)

"Johnny!" the voice sounded threateningly close but at the same time weirdly far away. He pushed the shadowed mass bearing down on him but it didn't seem to want to move and shook him violently instead.

"Johnny!" the voice sounded nearer now and very unimpressed

"Johnny Bender, you are a fucking retard of a stoner" Bender opened his eyes and glared blearily up at Razor.

"Fuck you!"

"Lets not eh?" Razor grinned, "Fuck Johnny, we're gonna be bankrupt soon if we keep on smoking that much shit every night!" Razor moved back so he could sit up.

"Either that or find something more economical!" Bender rubbed his neck to try and release the tension built up in the muscle.

"Yeah, like what?"

"I dunno, what's that shit Greg does?"

"Everything under the fuckin sun" Razor didn't looked amused but Johnny snorted as if it were a joke, he knew it wasn't.

"Nah, cocaine!"

"No way, weed I can deal with, cocaine, no way" Razor was suddenly very close to Bender and Bender moved back to escape the strong smell of whiskey on his mates breath.

"C'mon Razor, it's cheaper than weed, well in the quantities we do it any way, last longer too!" he put on what he hoped was a begging face to Razor but he couldn't keep the smile for cracking his face.

"No, I'm not doing it, and if you have any brain cells left you won't either" Razor was deadly serious. Bender had only ever seen him like this once before and it was a night he wanted to forget quickly. He shoved the thought to the back of his mind and focused his fuzzed eyes on Razor again.

"It won't hurt to try it once, Razor; one little shot won't hurt!"

"That's what John Bonham said and look at him!"

"He's dead Razor"

"Exactly!"

"Right ok Razor, whatever" Bender got unsteadily to his feet, mind set firmly on what he thought was a good idea. He eventually found Morris in the back room, feet up on the table taking long drags on a joint playing, with his flick knife menacingly. Bender sauntered over and flopped down next to him.

"Playing with things is sign of infantile behavior!" Morris shot him a look of pure death and Bender suddenly found his shoes very interesting. Finally he beat himself up inside long enough to ask for what he wanted. Morris looked at him totally unsurprised and dug into his back pocket drawing out a small baggie of white powder. He tapped a little on to the table and proceeded to pulverize it with the edge of his blade. Then he handed Bender a straw and looked at him expectantly. Bender felt himself going pink. Morris smirked.

"Newbie?" Bender nodded head turned down as he fiddled with the straw in his hands.

"Watch" Bender watched at Morris tucked the straw carefully into one nostril and pushed the other one shut. Then he lent forward and violently inhaled the white powder off the table. He looked at Bender and handed him the straw, then put some more powder on the table and prepared it again. Bender was beginning to think this was a very bad idea but too late now. Morris had a hand on the back of Benders head and was pushing him down towards the table. Bender positioned the straw and pushed his finger over his other nostril. Suddenly Morris jabbed him hard in the rib and Bender inhaled sharply, the white powder flying up the straw and burning the skin on the inside on his nose as it flew into his body. He groaned in pain and pinched his nose only making it sting worse.

"Bless, s'pose we all have to be a newbie once, welcome to the real world kid!" Morris had an evil smile plastered across his face, it made Bender feel sick just thinking about it. His head was starting to spin and he felt really hyper all of a sudden. It felt like his blood was dancing in his veins and he shook his head trying to dislodge the peculiar feeling of a bubble growing inside his brain. Morris stood up somewhere behind him and smacked him on the back.

"Enjoy kid!" Bender sank his head onto his arms feeling happy and very giddy. This was definitely better than weed.

* * *

Bender struggled into his clothes but by the time he had got to his boots his body seemed to have realised it just had to be patient and what it wanted was on the way so he was able to get the rest of his clothes on with little extra effort. Even the pain of his battered body paled into insignificance next to the overwhelming desire in his mind to get what he wanted. Still unable to believe his own idiotic weakness, Bender pushed open the door to the hospital room and slipped into the quiet corridor.

* * *

Any suggestions, I'm gettin' kinda stuck, anything you want me to put in, all suggestions are welcome.

Lova ya

XX

SPECIAL LOVE TO TangerineVampire, greenrandomness & helinahandcart FOR YOUR REVIEWS! TA GUYS!!


	11. Chapter 12

"Johnny, it's Razor" Hash had gone deathly white and his eyes had lost their drug induced gleam in the few minutes he had been away

**Disclaimer – I do not own any of the characters present in the film The Breakfast Club, they belong to the very cool Mr John Hughes, so no suein' my ass.**

A/N – This happens just after Bender has finished his two months of detention. TBC have managed to pull together and are getting along well. It focuses mainly on Bender, (because I love him) and includes a lot of OC's. Mostly OC's in this one.

Don't worry that this doesn't match up with the preceding chapter, all will be revealed. LOL

"Johnny, it's Razor" Hash had gone deathly white and his eyes had lost their drug induced gleam in the few minutes he had been away. Glen's heart began to hammer in his chest at the mere sight of Hash's obvious horror at whatever situation had arisen. But it was nothing to what it did when he looked at Bender. Bender stood up, his smile instantly replaced by a look of wide eyed panic. His usually tanned features were yellowing in the moonlight and made him look more like a corpse than the cheerful character Glen had grown so close to. His hands were shaking as he took the phone from Hash and he looked at it as if it were about to explode. Although Glen couldn't see them Bender could feel his insides shaking as much as his hands. His brain, usually so active had gone numb and he couldn't think. He raised the phone to his ears and tried to speak but it just came out as a croak. He cleared his throat and tried again.

"Razor?"

"I just wanted to say bye Johnny, sorry, but that's it." The phone went dead. Bender dropped it and it swung on its cable. Glen looked at Bender and felt his heart sink into his stomach.

"No" he whispered and tears began to run down his cheeks, "what's he done?"

Bender didn't answer, the minute the phone had gone dead his brain had suddenly awoken from its dormant state and gone into over drive, he grabbed his jacket and pelted out of the house. He had no idea where the hell he was going but he couldn't let Razor do this to himself. 'A phone, where the hell can he be with a phone?' It had to be a pay phone, Bender changed direction deciding where he was going to look first, trying to convince himself he could keep looking by thinking up other places Razor could be but he knew he only had time to look in one place and prayed to god and anyone else who might have been listening that he knew his friend well enough to get it right now. His heart beat raced even faster as he neared his destination, the old scrap yard which had been their haunt since they had been in the fourth grade. The blood hammered in his ears as he slipped through the sizable gap in the corrugated iron supposed to keep people out. Knowing where to look here was even harder to judge but he knew Razor wouldn't get far from the phone, Bender had heard the weakness in his voice and known how close he was to passing out. That thought didn't reassure him and he ran towards the west side of the yard where he knew the phone was situated from years of prank calling people. His stomach tied itself in tighter knots as he saw the phone booth, empty, ahead, his throat stung as he gasped for air looking desperately around for any clue as to where his best friend could be. Then he spotted it. Barley visible from behind a pile of rotten tyres was a black converse, and from its position it was still attached to its owner. His heart reaching a pace he didn't know was possible, Bender pelted towards the pile. He skidded around it to find Razor, unconscious, drenched in blood, lying in a pile of mud. His wrists were a tortured mass of mutilated skin.

"God no" Bender ripped off his jacket and removed his shirt, wildly ripping it into strips and wrapping them around the damaged wrists hoping it would slow the blood. He grasped Razor under the arms and dragged him towards the phone box, then with one hand he dialled the emergency number, with the other he held Razors wrists above his head, knowing from personal experience this stopped the blood flowing so fast in the limb and so slowed the bleeding further. He couldn't look at Razor as he waited desperately for the phone to be answered. His eyes settled on a name in the phone book that lay open in front of him. 'Richard Vernon'

"It would have to be him" Bender muttered. The phone clicked.

"Hello, emergency how may I help?"

"I need an ambulance, I'm a Shermer Central, the scrap yard, my friends…" what did he say, it was going to be obvious what Razor had done but Bender couldn't bring himself to admit he'd let Razor do this to himself "been injured, badly, he's lost loads of blood"

The woman must have sensed the building panic Bender felt in his voice as she immediately switched into kindly yet patronising mother mode.

"Alright, now remain calm, is your friend conscious?"

"No" Bender felt hysterical, what the fuck did it friggin' matter.

"Alright, the ambulance is on its way, try and stop the bleeding"

"I have done"

"Alright, try and get your friend conscious and then keep him awake, some one will be there soon, alright?"

"Yes thanks"

"Don't put the phone down, this number is free, I need you to stay connected so I can talk to you if you need it, alright?"

"Yes" Bender snapped and dropped the phone letting it swing on its cable, why did the bloody woman keep saying alright, it wasn't bloody alright, his best friend had tried to…

Razor groaned. Bender nearly leapt three foot in the air.

"Razor! Razor!" Bender smacked him on the shoulder, resisting the urge to shake him.

"Johnny" Razor murmured and looked like he was about to pass out again.

"Stay with me, you fuckin' prick, don't you dare do anything I wouldn't"

"There isn't a lot you wouldn't do Johnny" Razor breathed then coughed uncontrollably. Bender waiting, his breathing slowing slightly.

"Thanks, I should be offended by that but it can wait" Bender shifted so he could be in front of Razor but still keep his arms above his head.

"What you doin' to my arms?" Razor sensed Bender's intention to keep his arms up and was confused by it.

"It's to make the blood flow the other way around your body" joked Bender, relieved that Razor was still conscious.

"Ah" Razor knew it was a joke but he didn't have the energy or the desire to respond with anything. Everything was beginning to go dark and Bender was getting blurred around the edges. Razor had no reason to want to hold on and so he just let himself begin to drift out of consciousness.

"Oh no you fuckin' don't!" Bender felt his panic rising again "If you don't stay conscious I'll call you by your real name"

"You really want the last thing you ever say to me to be my real name?" Razor murmured

"Don't you dare fuckin' say that, Razor, don't you fuckin' dare"

"Too late" whispered Razor and everything went black.


End file.
